You are my Lovely Star
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: This is the sequel to All for you. Starfire and the others have been through enough and now they have to figure out who wants her powers and why. Can the Titans protect Starfire from this new threat?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _ **Choices define us**_

Robin opened his eyes and looked down. His love, his Starfire was there sleeping on his chest, her fire orange hair was draped across his chest and arm.

He smiled as he thought about how much happier his life had become since she walked into his life. There were still things that she didn't understand, but she was learning quite fast.

Starfire opened her emerald green eyes and looked up, meeting his stunning crystal blue ones. Starfire felt lucky. She was the only one that was able to see him without his mask. She could lose herself in those pools every day.

"Good morning Robin." she said sweetly.

"Good morning Starfire. Did you sleep well?" Starfire smiled and nodded. Robin was so happy that he was with her. She made him smile every morning when he woke up to her next to him. He loved it, but then he also feared it. If word got out about their relationship, villains could use them against the other.

In the past, their enemies had used the feelings for the other against them. Robin was worried that if word got out that they were actually together, their extremes may be greater by their enemies.

He couldn't bear the thought of losing the most important person in his life. He never wanted to feel the pain of losing something he loved again.

He thought about what Bruce would think. He was worried that Bruce wouldn't approve and make him leave Starfire. Bruce had always told Robin that he couldn't fall in love with a teammate.

"Boyfriend Robin? Can you hear me?" Robin snapped out of it.

"Sorry Star, I was thinking." Starfire nodded and smiled. "What would you like to do today? We can do whatever you want." Starfire put her finger to her lips.

"I just wanna lay here with you." Robin smiled and kissed her head. Starfire laid her head back on his chest.

They heard a crash and they both shot up. "I am used to the crashing that is Beast Boy and Cyborg, but that didn't sound like the normal banging." Robin nodded. He quickly dressed in his uniform and put his mask on.

He opened the door. They headed to the common room and it was empty and dark. Robin kept Starfire behind him protectively.

Starfire walked around him and put her hand on his shoulder, signaling to him that she was okay. Starfire looked at a certain part of the wall. She walked over to the wall and examined the damage.

"This is from a starbolt." Robin looked at her with confusion. "What?"

Starfire stood up and was hit by a purple starbolt. "Starfire!" Starfire looked up and there stood Blackfire.

"Hello sister, long time no see." Starfire looked at her older sister with anger. "What are you doing here Blackfire?"

Blackfire smiled. "Why I only wanted to see my little sister and the cute little boy that she hangs out with." Anger boiled in Starfire.

"Get out of here sister. We don't want you here." Blackfire touched her heart.

"Such cruel words from the you little sister. You are usually one who doesn't use words like that." Starfire's eyes glowed green.

"I am warning you Blackfire. Leave, that is my final warning." Blackfire threw a starbolt and caught Starfire off guard.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as he ran toward her.

"Stop Robin. This is a fight for just me and my sister." They started to fight throwing starbolts at each other. One of Blackfire's almost hit Robin.

Starfire gasped. 'I have to get her away from Robin before he gets hurt.' Starfire took off from the tower and they began to fight over the bay. Robin rushed to the roof as he looked hopeless as his Starfire fought.

He was soon joined by the others. "What the hell is goin on?" asked Cyborg as he rubbed his eyes.

"Blackfire came for a visit." they all looked as they saw their best friend fight her sister. "Shouldn't we help her?" asked Beast Boy.

"No, I think that this is one of the battles that Starfire has to fight on her own." said Raven.

Starfire was hit with a starbolt and hit the side of the tower. "You really are pathetic sister. You haven't got any better at your fighting since you and I fought on Tamaran." Starfire picked herself up.

"Funny, I seem to remember you falling and I won the crown." Blackfire growled out and went toward her sister.

She pushed Starfire through the tower and she landed on her back. The others ran to the other side of the roof. "Starfire!" yelled Robin.

Blackfire looked at Robin and back at Starfire. She grinned evilly.

"That boy seems to really care about you Starfire, to all of them." Starfire picked herself up.

"You will not hurt my friends. I will die before you lay a hand on any of them." Blackfire smiled and sent a purple starbolt full of lightning.

She grinned as it went toward the boy wonder. Starfire flew at her fastest. "NO!"

She jumped in the way and the starbolt hit her square in the chest. Smoke came from the wound. She whimpered as she dropped toward the bay. "STARFIRE!" Robin cried out as he saw his beloved fall.

Robin jumped off the roof after her. "Robin! What the hell are you doing!?" yelled Cyborg. Robin grabbed her hand and he shot one of his grappling cables and it stuck in the wall. Robin breathed a sigh of relief and laid her down on the ground.

"Starfire! Star can you hear me!?" He yelled frantically. Blackfire laughed as she floated above them. Robin became full of rage.

"How dare you hurt her! You are going to pay for this!" He yelled in anger. Blackfire smiled.

"Then bring it little boy."

"I should have known that you were her weakness. And she is yours." Robin was full of anger, he was shaking. The others ran down. "It seems that you have a little thing for her. Could it be that you two are dating?"

"Titans Go!" They all scattered. "This is what happens when you mess with one of us!" Raven performed her spell and sent Blackfire flying.

"You mess with one Titan then you mess with all of us!" Cyborg yelled as he took his sonic cannon and shot at her.

"You don't mess with the Teen Titans!" Beast Boy said as he turned into a ram and rammed her into the bay.

"And most importantly, you will not get away with hurting Starfire. Because you strike at us, we will strike five times harder. And we will make you regret it." Robin took his staff and beat the crap out of her.

Blackfire looked at her sister, laying there not moving. "Tell me Robin, what happens when one of your own is hurt? Or maybe even dead?" Blackfire said with a evil smile. She sends starbolts at everyone. She disappears.

Robin raced over to Starfire. "Star! Star can you hear me!?" He yelled frantically. Cyborg picked her up.

"We have to get her to the medical wing. She's in bad shape." Robin nodded. They raced their friend to the medical wing.

Cyborg laid her on the bed and began hooking her up. They heard the worst sound in the room. They looked at the screen and the line was flat.

"She stopped breathing!" Robin yelled frantically.

"I'm working on it man!" Cyborg yelled.

They were able to get her breathing again, but she was still in bad shape.

"The lightning in that starbolt is the cause. It caused her heart to stop beating." Robin nodded as he took her hand. It was cold.

He looked at her face and it was a sickly pale, her hands and body were cold. She was very weak, she had a breathing mask on.

"We have to figure out what else was in that starbolt besides the lightning."

They all agreed. "There is no need." they all looked at Starfire, her eyes not holding the glow and happiness that they usually held.

"What are you talking about Star?" Starfire took a breath.

"She hit me with her own personal starbolt."

They looked at her in confusion. Starfire picked herself up and Robin helped her sit against the pillows.

"We weren't always able to make starbolts, I won't get into the whole thing but when we were finally freed from where we were Blackfire and I could both produce starbolts. But Blackfire can shoot hers with lightning in them. She is the only one that can. "

"Do you have a special starbolt?" asked Beast Boy. Starfire shook her head. "Not really special. But I can become engulfed in my own energy and I can also destroy the ground when I get angry. The side effects of what happened to us is different for both of us."

"And the starbolt that she hit me with is her special starbolt. If she tries she can lace her starbolts with lightning from space. If it hit one of you, it would have killed you instantly. Luckily it was only me that got hit. And I was only hit by one."

Robin got up. "You only got hit?! You were almost killed! Why didn't you let it hit me!?" Starfire looked at him in shock.

"I thought that it would be obvious." Robin rolled his eyes.

"You thought that it would be obvious!? Your heart stopped Starfire! Why didn't you let me get hit?! Why did you protect me!?" Starfire was shaking.

"Because you idiot! I have been hit with those type before and if you think that it did damage to me it would be five times worse for you!"

"It would have killed you instantly! And she knew that! You wanna know why I took it? It's because I love you!"

The others looked at her on shock. This was the first time Starfire had said she loved him in front of them. Robin took a step back. Tears filled her eyes. She looked down. "I'm tired and I wish to sleep."

She turned over and faced her back to her friends. They left the room. Raven looked behind her and shook her head. _**'Robin, you idiot. No, boys are idiots.'**_

Robin stood there looking at the back of the girl that he loved more than his own life. "Star I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She stayed the same. "Star look, you just scared me okay? I panicked."

Starfire turned and looked at him, wincing. Robin jumped over to her when he saw her wince. Starfire smiled at him. Robin very gently sat behind her so she could brace herself against his chest. Robin hugged her too.

"Starfire I didn't mean to yell. I just couldn't bear it if anything ever happened to you. I have already lost too much. I don't think that I will be able to survive losing you too." Starfire snuggled into his chest.

"You are everything to me too Robin. That is why I did it. I knew that if it hit any of you, you guys would die. I knew that if I was hit, I would survive."

"I don't want anything to happen to you Robin. You are my best friend and you are precious to me."

Robin kissed her head. "When your heart stopped, I think mine did too. It felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. You are the one person in my life that keeps me going."

"You are the one that is most precious to me. I love you Starfire. And I always will." They leaned in and kissed. The door opened and Robin looked in shock at who was standing there in the doorway. "Batman."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 ** _Without you_**

 ** _Hey guys I am so sorry for being MIA for awhile. My laptop crapped out and the only way I can update is with my phone so it's gonna take awhile. I also had to redo all the chapters. Please bear with me and leave me reviews! Thanks_**

Batman looked at the couple with a stern look. "We need to talk. Now." Robin looked at Starfire. "I will be right back Star, just rest." She nodded and laid back down. Robin followed his former mentor into the hall. "We can talk on the roof. More privacy." Batman nodded.

They made it to the roof. "What happened?" asked Batman. Robin looked at him. "What are you talking about?" Batman glared at him.

"Don't play dumb with me Dick. What the hell is this about an alien brawl? It was on the news all over the place. What happened to the side of the tower? What happened to the grounds? What the hell did that girl do?"

Robin glared at him. "Enough! I don't have to answer to you. I left you for a reason, Bruce. I don't have to explain to what _**my**_ team does. They are _**my**_ team." Batman sighed deeply. "Perhaps dating this girl really is clouding your judgement. Maybe you shouldn't be dating a teammate after all."

Robin shook in anger as he listened to what he said. "Shut up! You don't understand a single thing about her! She's the best thing that ever happened to me!" Batman looked at him. "I understand that she is a danger to you and the others."

"She is the reason that you have had so many interactions with aliens." Robin scoffed as he walked away from his former mentor. "Do you even know why she is in the medical bay!? She is in there because she took a hit meant for me. She saved my life, Bruce!"

"And besides you can't tell me what to do anymore. I am leader of my own team. I don't answer to you anymore." Batman sighed.

"You need to think about the city you are protecting. Not just her. You have to think of the lives of not only your team and her, but all the lives in **_your_** city. Their safety rests on _**you.**_ You can't be distracted worrying about whether or not Starfire is safe. That's a good way to get yourself hurt or worse, dead. Robin scoffed. "For too long I had your voice in my head. I pushed her away from me for so long. I denied my feelings for her because I knew that's what _**you**_ would want.

He faced Batman. "I fell in love with her the moment I met her. And I always put the city first. But Starfire showed me that I could be more than just a hero. I could have someone special in my life and still be a hero and protect my city." Batman took his cowl off.

"Dick I am only thinking of you. I want to make sure that you are safe. We may have had our differences in the past, but I still look at you as my son. I want to make sure that my son is safe."

"And I understand that Bruce, I know that I have lives relying on me and the others, but for once I want to think about me. It will not and hasn't changed the way I have fight or the way Starfire and the others fight. I appreciate the concern, but I refuse to live **_your_** life. I won't be alone." Robin walked past the dark knight and headed back inside. _**'Don't**_ _ **you understand Robin? Everything that I have done, and I'm doing is for you. I refuse to lose you too. I have lost too much.'**_

Robin walked back to the medical bay to Starfire dressed. "Star, you should be resting. You are in no condition to be moving around yet." Starfire smiled as she looked at Robin. "I am fine Robin. Cyborg said that my vitals are stable and my life is no longer in any danger. But I am under orders to tell anyone if I feel the sick." Robin nodded. "Would you like to join us in the common room?

She nodded. "Yes, just let me stop at my room and I will join you." Robin nodded and headed to the common room. Starfire walked out and she came face to face with Batman. "Batman, it is glorious to see you again." Batman looked at her in silence. Starfire looked at him. "Do you understand what your relationship with Robin is doing to your team?"

Starfire looked at him shock. "What do you mean?" Batman walked closer to her. "There is something that I have taught Robin since he was younger. To never fall in love with a teammate. It is dangerous not only to you but also to your team and Robin." She looked down. "I never really thought about that before." Batman put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that you care deeply for Robin. You know the right decision here. If you are no longer together, then you can protect Robin and the rest of your team." Starfire nodded. "I suppose that this is for the best of everyone. that we do the breaking up." Batman nodded and walked away. "Nice to see you again, Starfire." She nodded.

"Yes Sir, you too." she whispered. _**'Is this really for the best of everyone if I let him go? Can I really let him go?'**_ She continued to the common room. She stood in the doorway. Beast Boy was crying because Cyborg beat him again. Raven was readying her Edgar Allen Poe book, and Robin was on the sofa laughing. Starfire loved the sound of his laughter.

Starfire could feel her heart breaking thinking about what she was about to do. She had to break up with the person that she loved with every ounce of her soul. She walked into the common room. "Hello friends." she said with a forced smile. "Hey Star, are you still feeling alright?" asked Cyborg. She nodded. Robin looked at her and he could tell that her smile was forced.

Starfire walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda. She turned and she was face to face with Robin. "Star, is everything okay?" She nodded. "Yes, everything is fine. Everything is wonderful." she walked away. She looked at the common room. "Friends, I think I am going to go and retire to my room. I am feeling tired."

They all looked at her. "Are you sure that you're feeling okay?" Asked Cyborg. She nodded. She walked out of the room. They all looked at Robin. "What just happened? Am I the only one that noticed that she was acting weird?" Said Beast Boy.

Robin shrugged. Starfire walked to her room. She broke down as soon as she got to her bed. She wanted to with Robin so much but the words of Batman were echoing in her ears. Robin sat on the sofa.

"Should I go and talk to her?" Raven rolled her eyes. "Yes you should. She wasn't acting like herself." Robin looked at her. "Did you read her?" Raven nodded. "What's the matter?" Raven shook her head.

"You ask her. It's not my place to say." Robin got up and walked to her room. He knocked on the door. "Star? Can I come in?" No answer. He put his ear to her door and he could hear her sniffles. He knocked again.

"Star please let me in. I just want to talk to you." He opened the door and there she was, crying on her bed. He walked over and put a gentle hand on her head. "What is going on with you?" She didn't answer.

Robin tightened his hand on her head. She picked her head up. She looked dead into his masked eyes. She peeled the mask off and looked into his deep blue pools. She took a deep breath. " Robin I don't think we should be together anymore."

Robin looked at her in shock. "What? why?" Starfire sighed. "Because you were right in Tokyo. We can't be together and be heroes at the same time. We won't be happy together Robin. It'' s better for all. We're done." Robin took her hand. "I don't think this is good for us."

Starfire looked at the ground and then at Robin. "Robin I do not wish to be your girlfriend. I want to just be friends." Robin took his hand from her. He backed off the bed. He nodded at her and he stormed out of the room.

As soon as the door shut sobs overcame Starfire. He walked to his room and shut his door. He punched the door in anger. "Dammit!" He yelled in anger. He let out a shaky breath as he slid to the floor.

He felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. Starfire looked at the mask in her hands and she started to cry again. **_'If breaking up is the right thing to do, then why does it hurt so much?'_** Starfire cried herself to sleep.

Robin laid on his bed and tried to figure out Starfire's strange behavior. **_'Starfire and I were fine. What happened?'_** Robin was still thinking.

He thought about what she said. **_'It would be best for all that we were done.'_** Robin shot up. "No he didn't!" Robin put on another mask and stormed out. "Yo Rob! Where ya goin?" Asked Cyborg.

"Out. Don't follow me." He spit out. Everyone stood there in shock. "I have never seen him so angry before. He looked like he was ready to kill someone. I don't even think I have seen him that mad at Slade." Said Cyborg.

Robin walked up the stairs and banged on the door. "Welcome back Master Dick." Robin looked at Lafred. "Thanks. Where is Bruce?" Alfred frowned at the time of his voice. "In the study, sir."

"Thanks." He stormed up the stairs not even bother to knock and wrenched the door open. His anger was boiling over. "You've got a lot of nerve. What the hell did you say to her Bruce!? And don't insult me by acting dumb!"

"I didn't say anything to her." Robin slammed his hand on the desk. "Don't insult me by lying to me either. You said something to Starfire. Now what did you tell her? We were fine until you said something. "

Bruce sighed. "I merely told her that it was dangerous for you to be together. It was safer for everyone if you aren't together."

Robin was shaking in anger. "How dare you do this to her. I severed my ties to you for a reason. You would always underestimate me. And you have the balls to walk into the tower and tell a member of _**my**_ team what to do."

"Being with Starfire was the first time I was really happy since my parents were alive. And you wrecked it. Thanks alot." He walked out. "Sorry for the telling Alfred." He shut the front door. He returned to the tower.

"Hey is Star still in her room?" Robin asked. They all looked at him with frowns. "What?" Cyborg sighed. "She left." Robin's eyes widened. "What? Where? When?"

"She left about an hour ago." Said Raven. Robin sat on the sofa. "She left this for you." Said Raven, handing him a piece of paper .

 _ **My dearest Robin,**_

 _ **I have decided to return to Tamaran. I thought i could handle this but I cannot. I cannot be a member of the Titans and not be with you. It is too hard. I believe you should look for someone to take my place on the team. Batman was right, it is better if we are separated. Perhaps Barbara is the one you belong with. Goodbye Robin,**_

 ** _Starfire._**

Robin crumpled the paper up and stormed off. Raven picked up the paper. "She's not coming back." Said Raven. The group went quiet. Robin started to throw everything I his room. He picked up a picture of him and Starfire. He crumpled to the ground in defeat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **If I couldn't be strong would you still love me?**_

Starfire sat in her ship that Cyborg got her for her birthday. She sat there in sadness as she thought about what she was doing. She knew that it was wrong of her to just leave a letter for Robin as she left her friends and love.

She knew that he was hurting. She saw it in his eyes when she broke up with him. She couldn't shake the broken eyes that she saw on her boyfriend. She was broken too. But it was what was best for everyone, right?

Also she had to figure out where Blackfire was and how she escaped. She had to make sure that she wasn't a threat to her friends. She looked around space as she made her way to tamaran. _**'Robin what are you and the others doing right now? Are you being the amazing leader I know you are? '**_

Starfire closed her eyes as they filled with tears. Robin hadn't left his room in hours. The others didn't know what to do. I tried everything they could think of. Robin wouldn't budge. Now that's Starfire was gone, the world seem dimmer.

He bowed his head, his hair a bit messy because he ran his hand through it. His uniform was off, thrown to the floor, his mask resting on his desk. Robin just sat there on the floor, the picture of him in Starfire by his side.

He had thought of going after her. But she didn't want to see him. She left without even saying goodbye to him. Robin got angry as he thought about the note she left him. She didn't have the guts to look him in the eye as she left him in the rest of the team. There was a knock on the door.

"Rob, we are planning on going after Star in a few days. I have to fix the ship first. Are you coming?" No answer. Cyborg knocked again. "Go away."Said Robin. Cyborg opened the door to the trashed room. Robin quickly putting his mask on. "I said go away Cyborg."

"We are going after her. We are going to bring her home where she belongs. It would mean a lot to her if you came with us to bring her home." Robin looked down.

"She left for a reason Cyborg. She left without even saying goodbye. She left me a note because it was that easy for her to leave. She doesn't want to be around me." He said, his anger building.

"You really believe that don't you?!" Robin looked up at his team-mate surprised by his anger. "Rob, the moment we met her we all knew that you guys belong together. When you guys finally got together you both changed."

"It was for the better. You guys were together for 8 months. You guys were so happy. But now it's messed up because of Batman. Starfire didn't leave because she doesn't care about you or us, she left because she believes it's what's best for us."

Robin nodded. "Batman told me he believed a relationship was too dangerous. Then she brought up what I said in Tokyo." Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"I told her that we couldn't be any more than heroes. We didn't have time to be anything else." Cyborg shook his head.

"Well we are going to travel on Friday. Whether or not you come with us. We are bring Starfire back where she belongs. Do what you want." Cyborg walked out of the room. Robin looked at the picture and he quickly got up. "Cyborg wait."

He turned. "You didn't really think I would let you guys get our girl alone did you?" He smiled. Three days pass for Starfire. There was no news on Blackfire. She just stayed in her room. Galfore tried everything to cheer her up. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Galfore came in and looked at her with a mix of love and worry. "My little Koriand'r, what troubles you so?" Starfire looked at the ground and back at him, her eyes full of sadness. "Something happened on Earth. Blackfire appeared, and she attacked me in my friends. She hit me with her special statbolt."

Galfore looked at her with shock and concern. How hurt where are you his voice full of worry. My heart stopped. Robin in the others brought me back. Then I was visited by Robin's K'norfka Batman."

"He told me that my relationship with Robin is too dangerous. I decided that it was best for all if we ended it. But it hurt to know I could never be with Robin. It was too hard. So I left." Starfire looked at Galfore.

He saw all her pain and that one look. I merely wrote him a note because I couldn't face him. She started to cry and Galfore hugged her to his chest. "Remember when you said there could be a groom for you on Earth?" She nodded.

"I knew the moment you said that and flew over to that young man, he was the one you loved. Now who is to say that you can't be together? I believe that you and Robin belong together." Starfire dried her eyes and nodded. She hugged Galfore. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." There was a knock. "Excuse me princess, you have visitors. Someone called Titans?" Starfire looked and shock. "Allow them in." The servant nodded and left. She flew to the door and stopped. She remembered Robin's face.

She looked at Galfore. "Go, my little bumgorf." She nodded. She walked to the top of the stairs and her heart stopped a beat when her eyes rested on Robin's back." Welcome back to Tamaran my friends." They turned and smiled.

Except for Robin who still had his back to her. "Robin?" He stiffened as he heard her voice. He slowly turned. Even with his eyes covered, she felt the anger and pain in his eyes. She approached her friends.

"It's great having you all here." A young woman walked to them. "Shall I show our guests to their rooms, princess?" Starfire nodded. "Everyone, this is Amethyst. She will show you to your rooms. If you need anything let her know."

Galfore came downstairs. "Welcome back. We are going to have dinner. We hope to see you there." They all nodded. After everyone was settled in, they all joined together in the dining hall. Dinner was quiet, no one spoke. Starfire picked at her food. She was nervous about Robin.

Galfore cleared his throat. "I trust you had a nice flight to our planet." Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, very smooth." Once dinner was over, Robin walk to his room not saying a word to anyone. Starfire reach to touch his shoulder and retreating, hugging herself.

Cyborg was getting angry. He's stormed into Robin's room. "What the hell are you doing?! We are trying to convince her to come with us, not give her the cold shoulder. You were all for seeing her now you're being cold and distant. You won't even look at her!"

Robin side. I don't really know how to talk to her. I'm still angry with her."

"She is trying to reach out to you. She's worried how you're going to react. Please reach out to her too." Robin sighed. "Do you know where she is?"

Cyborg nodded. "She said she'll be in her room." Robin nodded. He walked to her door and knocked. "Starfire, are you in there?" No answer. He knocked again. "Starfire?"

"Come in Robin." He opened the door to her sitting on her bed. "What is it that you need Robin?" Robin sat there in silence. "I would like to talk about us"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 ** _I'm here no matter what_**

 ** _Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Vi, thanks for letting me know about the Chapter 3 problem. It must be because I'm doing this on my phone. So leave a review and let me know what you guys think!_**

Starfire let Robin sit next to her, and they faced each other. "Robin I am so sorry for everything that I did. Please understand I wrote the note because it would have been too painful to say goodbye to you. I'm a coward."

Robin sighed. "Star, I want you to know that I love you. And nothing will ever change that. I knew the day I met you that I would need you in my life. I've had way too much darkness in my life, and I need the light of you in my life. I need you by my side. Please don't leave me."

Starfire gently took his mask from his eyes. She could see slight tears in his eyes. She gently touched his face. "I am so sorry Robin. You are my everything, my love. I need you too Robin. I let the Batman get to me."  
"I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to make sure those I love are safe. I love you and our team so much. You are my family. And please don't believe for a second that I don't love you. You showed me what happiness was after my dark past.

Robin took Starfire into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I love you too. Please never leave me again. Come back to earth with me." Starfire straightened up and looked into his sapphire blue eyes. "I would love to."

Robin smiled and he kissed her. They laid in each other's arms and they fell asleep. Raven cracked the door open and smiled. "I don't think we are going to see any more of Robin and Starfire tonight." Cyborg looked up. "Why?"

They walked back to the door and they all smiled as they shut the door. Robin woke up and he looked around the room as Starfire slept. His eyes rested on the picture on her nightstand. The picture of Starfire and her family. He looked at Blackfire in the picture.

Her arms were crossed and she was frowning. Starfire had her arms around her neck with the biggest smile on her face. She and her brother looked like their father. But she had the beauty of her mother.

Blackfire looked just like her mother. But she had a hardness that was the opposite of her sister. He also noticed the armband Starfire war match the one her mother was wearing. Robin got up and continue to look around the room.

His eyes rested on the frame laying face down. He picked it up and he looked at it and confusion. It was a younger Starfire standing next to a young man with dark brown hair. They both looked uncomfortable. "Robin?" He turning look at Starfire. "Morning."

Starfire smiled and her eyes went to the frame in her boyfriend's hand. "You found that. I actually forgot about that picture."

Star, if you don't mind me asking, who is that?" Starfire got up and walked to him. "This was my fiance." Robin's jaw dropped. "Your what?!"

Starfire sighed. "Back when my parents were still alive, they planned for me to marry a prince of Tamaran. That way when I was to take the throne, my husband was already chosen."

"Like I said before, my betrothed is chosen by the Grand Ruler of Tamaran, and this was just before they died. He was my fiance. We met while we were being taught how to fight on Okaara."

"My father decided to marry me off to Prince Karras once I became of age. But Galfore has broken that engagement. I am with who I choose. Even if it was still in effect, I would have broken the engagement. You are the only person I want to be with."

Robin nodded. "Perhaps you would like to look around Tamaran? We really haven't had a chance." Robin smiled and nodded. They traveled to the marketplace of Tamaran. "Hello your highness." Said a little girl. Starfire smiled. "Hello." She said sweetly.

 _ **'Her people here really do love her. Can't blame them, she's so beautiful and strong.**_ Starfire smiled at her subjects as they greeted her. Starfire to Robin's hand as they walk through the rest of the marketplace. "It really is a beautiful planet." Said Robin.

"I am just glad that most of the planet has reclaimed life. For so long from what I've been told, so much of the planet's stayed dead after the Gordanians attacked. They destroyed so much of the planet." Robin tightened his hand around hers. Starfire looked at Robin.

"I am sorry." He shook his head. "This is part of your past." Starfire stopped on the outskirts where a giant burned crater was in the ground. Robin looked over and noticed that there was fear etched in her face. He looked from her, to the crater, then back to her.

It clicked. This is where Starfire's parents died. This was where she stood her while her parents were killed. "Star, Star look at me." She looked at him. "It's okay. I'm here." She nodded.

"I haven't been here since it happened." She walked to the edge of the crater and she sat down, touching the edge. She closed her eyes as she relived the murders of her family. Tears filled her eyes. Robin sat behind her and hugged her. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

Starfire put her hands on his from his embrace. Starfire opened her eyes as she looked at the crater. She wished she could go back to that day. She wished she could fix everything. "Star, stop blaming yourself." She turned.

"How do you know what I am thinking?" Robin chuckled slightly. "Because I know you Starfire. I wish things were different. But everything happens for a reason." She faced him. "Thank you." Robin raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" Starfire smiled. "For helping me face my past." Robin nodded. "Of course." They leaned in and kissed. They felt an explosion and they heard glass breaking. They got up and looked up. The glass came from the castle.

"Galfore! The Titans!" Yelled Starfire. Starfire held out her hand to Robin. They flew in and there laid Galfore. Starfire ran over to him. Robin ran to look for the Titans. "Galfore! Can You Hear Me?!" Galfore coughed and open his eyes.

"Koriand'r are you alright?" She nodded in confusion. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Starfire was struck with a starbolt. Starfire struggled to get up. She felt uncontrollable rage as she saw who was standing there. "You know what's so annoying little sister?"

Starfire picked herself up. "Is the fact that no matter what, you just can't stay dead. You just won't stay out of my way. But I have an idea." Blackfire landed. "Once and for all. One final battle sister. If you win, I will take whatever punishment you see fit."

"But if you lose, well you'll be too dead to argue." Starfire stood and she walked to her sister. The Titans stood in fear and worry. "I princess Komand'r of Tamaran hereby challenge you princess Koriand'r to a battle to the death. Do you accept?"

Starfire looked at her friends and her guardian who laid on the floor unconscious. She faced Blackfire. "I accept your challenge."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _ **For those I love**_

Robin and the others stood there in shock. Fear crept through Robin. He coukdnt believe what just happened. Starfire was going to fight Backfire to death. Starfire folded her hand into a fist, a starbolt forming. Blackfire laughed. "Our battle is tomorrow. It will give you time to say goodbye to those pathetic friends.

She flew off. Robin ran over to her. He took her hand and led her to her room. "Starfire, are you crazy?" Starfire looked at him. "No, but she is right. We have to put an end to this fued. How can I live peacefully with you and our friends, knowing that she is always going to be a threat?"

"How can I know that my planet and its people are really safe? Blackfire has tormented me my whole life. It has to stop. I cannot fully let go and move on from my past if she is still a threat to those I love. I will never allow her to take those I love from me again."

"What if Blackfire hurts you?" Starfire looked at him. 'You don't think I can do it. You doubt my strength." Robin shook his head. "No, I do believe in you. This has nothing to do with your strength. But I have witnessed you almost dying. Your heart stopped, I never want to feel that psnic and pain again."

I told you Starfire, I can't _**lose**_ you." Starfire walked over to him and put her hands on either side of his face. "I promise you Richard Grayson, that you won't lose me. I will come out of this alive, and then we will return to Earth and we will live happy together with our team. I promise."

Robin nodded. She hugged him. They laid down and Robin put his head on her chest, her heartbeat lulling him to sleep. She ran her fingers through his hair gently and soon fell asleep.

 **Starfire was standing in a beautiful white dress. It was her wedding day. She was getting married to her love. She made her way down the aisle and she stopped at the end and she took Robin's hand. Suddenly the room was full of smoke and screamin**

 **She looked over and she saw her friends cut down one by one. "Raven! Beast boy! Cyborg!" she cried as their bodies laid in a pool of blood. She turned and Robin was gone. "Robin! Where are you?!" she cried as she looked around frantically.**

 **She turned and looked back at the bodies of her companions. She walked to them slowly, tears running down her cheeks, dread in her heart. She dropped to her knees and she cried.**

 **"Star?" she turned and Robin was covered in blood. "Why didn't you save our friends? Why didn't you save me? How can you live with what you've caused? We are dead because of YOU."**

 **Starfire started to run. She stopped as the Titans surrounded her, covered in blood. "Why Star? Why? Why?" they all circled her repeating why. Starfire screamed and started to run again. "Koriand'r?" she turned to her family.**

 **"Why weren't you there when we needed you? Why did you not leave to save us?" asked her mother. "I did everything could!" she felt a tag on her dress, she looked down to her little brother.**

 **"Why sister?" Starfire's eyes filled with tears. She collapsed to her knees as the sobs overtook her body. She looked up and there stood Robin. "How can I love you? You are the reason that everyone you love is dead." Blood sprayed on her face. She looked in horror as Robin dropped.**

 **Blackfire was there with a smile. Starfire ran her hand down her face and she looked at her hand covered in Robin's blood. She screamed in horror.**

"Star! Star, wake up!" she bolted upright shuttering, sweat covering her. She put her face in her hands. Robin put a hand on her shoulder and she flinched. "What's wrong? Was it a nightmare?" She nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" she shook her head.

She turned and clung to Robin. He wrapped his arms around her. Robin kissed her head. "Everything is okay. I'm here." Starfire nodded. The next morning Starfire got up early and walked to her closet. She changed into her armor. "You look just like the day you came to Earth."

Starfire smiled. "Seems like forever ago." Robin got up. "I don't like this Starfire. I think what I hate the most is that I can't be there to help you." Starfire walked up to him. "Robin, I can do this. Just believe in me." he noddedJust

She smiled. Starfire walked to the main hall of the palace where her friends and Galfore were waiting. "Princess, must you do this?" She nodded. "I need to protect those I love." She looked at the titans.

"We will be waiting here to take you home when this is all over." said Cyborg. She nodded. "Yes." she looked at Robin Joe last time. "I will return to you amica mea." Robin nodded. She approached the front room of the palace. There stood her sister.

"Ready to end this?" Starfire formed a starbolt in her hand. The others stood there on the stairs. "I wanted to tell you, when your dead, I plan on taking my rightful place on the throne. But I figured I would need some help from someone that hates you as much as I do."

Starfire scoffed. "Who did you get to help?" she asked, glaring at her sister. "I thought you'd never ask, dear Starfire." Her blood ran cold. "I was wondering where you disappeared off to after you attempted to fry my brain." Blackfire laughed. "Yea, I wish your brain remained fried and that you getting choked out reawakened your memories."

Everyone looked at herIn shock. "What you didn't think that Slade was the one who decided to fry her brain? It was me. I was his employer. I was the one that wanted her captured and her memory destroyed. That way she could suffer." They all looked in shock.

Slade laughed evilly. He looked at the titans. "So you are all here to witness Starfire being destroyed? Wonderful." He facedStarfire. "Wonderful. Oh I hope you don't mind, I brought some soldiers with me." He moved slightly. Everyone gasped.

There had to have been more that 1,000 soldiers. "You are crazy if you think I or anyone on Tamaran will allow you to take over our planet." She sent a starbolt and it struck him. "You don't belong on Tamaran. This is my home."

Starfire was struck with a lazer. "Starfire!" yelled Robin. Blackfire smiled and she looked at the others. "Slade is here to keep you occupied. Can't have you keeping sister alive. If I strike the deadly blow, I want her to stay dead. Can't have you saving her."

She faced Starfire. "Now, enough chatter. Come sister, let's battle." Blackfire and Starfire got into a fighting stance. Robin and the others got ready to battle Slade and his soldiers.

 _ **I know this one is a little short but the next one is longer. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _ **I'm so sick of goodbyes**_

Robin and the other stood at the ready. Starfire faced her sister and, starstarts the ready. Starfire few at her sister, hitting her in the stomach, then throwing her. Blackfire got up with a growl. "You seem to finally be a somewhat worthy opponent. You were actually able to get a hit in."/p

Starfire landed. "I was always worthy of fighting you. You just didn't take me seriously. Blackfire smiled and she flew at her sister quickly, going through a wall. Starfire broke through her sister's grip and she threw her away from her. She shot starbolt after starbolt.

Blackfire blocked every one. Blackfire flew at her sister and hit her head on. They went through wall after wall. Robin took his staff and went at Slade. The Titans and the other members of the Tamaranian army fought the soldiers. Robin caught Slade in the chest.

Starfire tackled her sister to the ground, Blackfire kicking her off. "You seem to be tired already. This battle isn't even a challenge. Killing you will be easy sister." Blackfire smiled as she sent a starbolt and it caught Galfore in the chest. "Galfore!" She screamed.

How dare you!" she" yelled. She summoned a starbolt twice the size of a normal one. Blackfire summoned one of her lightning ones. They clashed. Starfire grunted as she tried to overpower her sister. Blackfire's starbolts sent lightning, the bolts striking at her body.

She cried out in pain as the lightning started to crack her gauntlets. Blackfire smiled. "Stop trying to fight sister. You can't beat me." Starfire yelled out in pain. "You are nothing but a burden. You are _**weak**_.

Starfire closed her eyes. _**'I am not nothing. I am Princess Koriand'r of Tamararan, and I will fight for those I love. Iam a member of the Titans and I am something. You will NEVER hurt those I love again.'**_

Starfire opened her eyes and she let out a war cry. Her starbolt overpowered Blackfire's. She let out a scream of pain. Everyone stopped. Robin and Slade looked over.

Blackfire laid on the ground, clearly injured. Starfire stood above her, blood dripping on the ground. Her gauntlet was split. "You will _**never**_ hurt others again. You are defeated."

Starfire looked at Robin. He breathed a sigh of relief. She was alive. Starfire suddenly felt a searing pain in her back. Suddenly her body was engulfed by lightning. She screamed in pain. There was a blinding light.

Robin and the others in horror as she fell to the ground. Her armor was split she was all bloody and burned. Blackfire laughed. "At last Tamaran is mine."

She picked up Starfire by the throat. "You may have beaten me, but you will _**never**_ have their loyalty or respect. You are still the ruler of nothing." She choked out. Blackfire scoffed. "I don't need their loyalty or respect. You wanted so much to join our family. Now you can join them."

She drew back and threw Starfire through the window. The shattering of the glass was deafening. "Starfire!" Robin yelled, jumping after her. "Rob!" yelled Cyborg. Robin took her hand and brought her up to his chest. He shot his grappling hook and they landed on the ground.

"Star? Star, can you hear me!?" Her eyes fluttered open. She gave him a small smile. "Thank you. But I believe...saving me was a waste of time." Robin forced a laugh.

"Nothing surrounding you is a waste of time. We are going to go home. We are, and we are going to celebrate out firsanniversary together." She smiled. She coughed, blood running down her mouth as she choked on it.

Robin wiped it away with his gloved hand. "You need to focus on breathing, do you hear me?" She choked again. "I'm sorry, Robin."

Robin could feel his eyes water. He shook his head. "We can get Raven to save you." She took his had. "Robin there is no cure for this damage."

Robin sniffed. "But just think, I can join our families and look over you." She said with a slight smile. Starfire put her bloodstained hand on his cheek.

"I love you boy wonder, Robin. Always have, always will." Her hand dropped and her eyes went dead. "Star?" he asked in shock.

"No! _**STARFIRE!**_ " The others stopped dead in their tracks. The stopped and looked at their leader, holding the bloody girl in his arms.

" _ **AGGGGHHHHHH!**_ " Robin cried out, all his pain and sadness showing in that one cry. The others bowed their heads. Raven put her head on Beast Boy's shoulder. He put his arm around her. Cyborg looked at be ground as be clenched his fists.

Raven approached the broken boy and she put her hand on his shoulder. When Robin looked at her, she could see every ounce of pain and agony in his eyes. His wall was down and all his pain was there.

Raven put her arms around the broken boy's shoulders. Robin sobbed into her neck as he held the dead girl in his arms. Raven reached over and closed Starfire's eyes. "Now she could be sleeping Robin. She is at peace."

Tears filled his eyes and he looked up at the palace. Soon his sadness turned into anger. He was ready to kill both Blackfire and Slade. Raven looked at him.

"Robin, don't. Don't be stupid." Robin's shoulders dropped. Raven was right. He couldn't be stupid. Robin laid her body down. Everyone dropped to their knees and mourned the loss of their companion.

They heard someone walking and they all turned, ready to fight. It was only Galfore. He dragged his feet as walked over to them. He reached down and held Starfire as he sobbed over her body. Robin just looked into her body in Galfore's arms.

She looked so small and fragile in his giant arms. "She really loved you going man." Robin looked up at Galfore. "She loved you, your companions, her people, even her sister. Koriand'r died a hero." They all nodded.

"And I couldn't be more proud." They nodded. Robin walked over to Galfore. "I love you Koriand'r of Tamaran. Always have. Always will." He kissed her head and walked off.

Everyone watched as he walked away. "He needs time .He needs time to cope. However I don't think any amount of coping will help him. " Robin walked the planet for hours and hours until it turned dark.

He just kept walking knowing that no amount of walking would help. But he couldn't stop. The one that he swore to protect, was gone. He dropped to his knees in the middle of nowhere and cried out in anger.

He punched the ground until his hands were busted up. " _ **WHY**_?!" He screamed at the sky. He bowed his head. He didn't want to do this anymore. He didn't want to fight anymore. He was done.

 _ **Let me know what you think! Again I am sorry that the chapters have been so shirt lately. It's been a rough few weeks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 ** _Sometimes hope is all we have_**

He sat there lost. What should he do? What _**could**_ he do? He sighed and headed back to the palace. He walked back and saw that everyone was gone. He approached the door and opened it. He stopped at what he saw.

Blackfire had torn everything down and was putting decorations and banners that celebrated her rule. She stopped when she saw Robin. She floated over to him and smiled. "I'm redecorating. Wanna help?"

Robin looked at her in anger and he took a swing at her. She flew out of the way. "I never would have pegged you for the type to take a swing at a girl." Robin glared at her.

"You killed her. Your own sister. Just because you wanted to be ruler!" He yelled out in anger. "She was in my way. When people get in my way, they get removed. Simple as that." She stood in front of the throne.

"And since I'm Grand Ruler I hereby sentence the Titans to banishment." Robin shook his head as he glared her. "Starfire was right. You may be the ruler, you may wear the crown, but you will _**never**_ be the ruler of anyone."

Robin walked away from her. She glared at the boy wonder as he left. She turned to Slade staring at her. "What are you looking at!?" Slade looked away.

Robin looked around for the others. He went to her room and opened the door. He walked in and the Titans and Galfore were standing by her bed. She was covered with a sheet. Everyone, including himself here all in shock.

The door opened and Robin took his staff out, standing protectively by her body. "What the hell do you want Slade!?" Yelled Beast Boy. "I came here to tell you that the Grand Ruler wants you all to leave the planet. Oh and you can take the traitor's body. "

Robin shook in anger. Before anyone could grab him, he went at Slade. He tried his best to hit him, but he missed every time. Slade kicked him to the wall.

"You are weak, Robin. You're letting your anger cloud your judgment, instead of fighting with a clear head." Robin hlard at him.

"Now, Blackfire wants you gone. If you ever come back, you are to be killed on sight. But I hope you do return. I would take pride in finally killing you annoying kids." He walked out. "What now Robin?" Asked Beast Boy. "What else? We leave." He said.

"What?" Said Raven. "Since when have we ever given into a villain?" Asked Cyborg. "Since the villian takes the life of a teammate." said Raven, looking at their broken leader. "This is the time we don't follow their demands." Said Beast Boy.

Robin walked toward the door. "You always said that a Teen Titan never backs down from anyone or anything. Or were those just words?" Asked Raven. Robin stopped.

"I don't want to do this anymore. When we return to Earth, I quit. I don't want to be a Titan anymore." They all looked at him in shock. Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't do this! You can't let them win! We don't back down from anything. We face every problem head on. Do you think this is what Star would want?"

Robin pushed his hand away. "I am so sick of people telling me what to do, how to feel! I don't want to do this anymore?! It's over!" He yelled.

"Then what were you fighting for?" They all looked at Galfore. "What were you fighting for? Who were you fighting for?" Robin turned and looked at Galfore.

"You fought to protect each other, and to protect your city. Koriand'r would want you to continue to fight. Anything else, is disrespecting her memory." Robin looked at Galfore, to the Titans and to her body.

"Then I hope she gets used to me being a disappointment." Robin shut the door. "Is this the end of the Teen Titans?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know man." said Cyborg. Galfore bowed his head. " Will you bring get to Earth and give her a proper burial?" asked Galfore. They all nodded.

Galfore picked up the Princesses body and handed her to Cyborg. " Take care of her." Cyborg nodded. The Titans headed to the ship. Cyborg laid her in the medical bay and hooked her duo to life support for now.

Robin walked up to her body with gritted teeth. He sighed and walked to the front of the ship. The journey was in absolute silence. No one made a move or sound. They landed. Robin carried her to the medical bay in the tower and hooked her back up.

He took the sheet from her face. Her face was peaceful. Robin kissed her forehead and covered her back up. He walked to his room and packed his clothes. He threw his uniform in the corner. He dressed in s black T-shirt and jeans.

He left his mask on as he turned off the light. He headed out. "So you were just going to leave?" asked Cyborg. Robin turned to face his team. "What the hell is this!?" yelled Raven. They all looked in shock at her outburst.

"Do you honestly think that you are the only one who lost her today? That you are the only one that her death affects? Yeah, she may have been your girlfriend, but she was our teammate, hell a _**princess**_ to a planet! We all loved her! You are not the only one affected by this! And if you think you are, you are wrong!"

They all stood in silence. "I'm done." said Robin. Raven shook her head. "So that's it then?That's the extent of the Boy Wonder? Our leader? We lose a companion and you just quit?" Robin continued to the door.

"What the hell was the point of you calling us s team, and friends when you don't trust us? You are shutting us out!" said Raven. "I don't want to feel anymore. She was my best friend. She was the light in my darkness."

"And you don't think we know that? Starfire was the light for us all. And we all miss her. We also know that she was there fir you in ways we weren't, or couldn't be. But this isn't the way to handle this. If you do this, you will break your promise to her."

He faced Raven. "She feared so much that we would drift apart. We all promised her that we would stay together. Do you really want top lie to her?" Robin dropped his bag and his knees gave out. Raven put a hand on his shoulder.

"We know that you are hurting. But you have to find a way to cope." He nodded. "I need to be alone." They all looked at him. "I promise I won't leave. I'm just tired." He headed to his room. Cyborg put a hand on Raven's shoulder. "Nice job."

Raven nodded. They all decided to have a funeral for Starfire. But until then they were gonna keep her on life support. Robin wasn't quite ready to let her go completely yet. The Titans also kept a close eye on Robin to make sure he didn't leave.

Robin was standing on the roof, watching the sun. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Batman dropped down. "I heard what happened. I'm sorry. I take the blame." Robin shook his head. "What's done is done. The past can't be altered."

Batman bowed his head. "I am sorry." Robin looked at the bay. _**Blackfire and I were taken to a place run by the Psions. They were scientists and they abused the Tamaranian's way to absorb energy.**_

"That's it! " said Robin. "What is?" Asked Batman. "Bruce, I need you to get in touch with Barry. I have an idea. I think I just found a way to bring back Starfire. "

 _ **Alright leave me reviews if you want to guys!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _ **You and Me**_

Cyborg spent the morning building the generator they were going to use to bring back Starfire. As Cyborg assembled the generator, he worried. If this worked, Starfire would be back. But if it didn't then Robin could fall deeper into depression.

"I just got word from Batman. He's coming with the Flash." Cyborg nodded. Robin went to the roof. Robin felt a rush of wind and there was the Flash. "Barry, it's so good to see you." Said Robin. He nodded.

"Man, you grew since I last saw you." Said Flash. He let Flash and Batman into the lab where the Titans were waiting. "Titans, this is Flash. Flash, this is Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy." Flash smiled and nodded to each one.

"Hi, well I'm the Flash. But you can call me Barry." He took his cowl off. "Okay, so what exactly am I doing?" Asked Flash. "Okay, basically we need you to run, and we will harness the energy and lightning that you create and transfer it to Starfire. Her kind can absorb energy. We think that can restart her heart."

Flash nodded. "Seems simple enough. Let's do it." Everyone nodded. "Robin." He stopped and faced Batman. "I am proud of you for thinking of this, and I admire your hope and optimism, but it is still possible that it won't work. I just don't want you to get your hopes up." Robin nodded.

Robin carried Starfire in and put her in the generator. ' _ **Please let this work. Please.'**_ "Flash, go for it. Said Cyborg. Flash started to run. Lightning started to appear as he ran. Her heart is shocked.

 _ **Starfire stood in nothing. "Hello? Anyone there? Robin? Anyone?" She looked around.**_

 _ **"They are gone darling." She turned to her parents and her brother. "Mom? Dad? Ryand'r?" Her mother walked over and pushed her daughter's hair from her face.**_

 _ **You have grown so much Koriand'r." Starfire leaned into her mother's hand as tears filled her eyes. "Oh mother, I have missed you all more than you know." Her parents embraced her. Myand'r put his hand on her cheek. "You are so beautiful my daughter. Just like your mother."**_

 _ **Starfire smiled. His look turned serious. "Why are you here?" Starfire looked at her parents. "Battle. Komand'r has become a threat to her people and space. She has also partnered with a dangerous Earthling. I fell in battle protecting the planet and those I love." Starfire about her head. "I am sorry, I have failed you."**_

 _ **Luand'r put a hand on her shoulder. "You didn't fail us. You have made us so proud. But I believe you have still a life to live. Don't you have someone special?" Robin. She nodded. "Come on Starfire!" She gasped. "Come back to me."**_

 _ **She heard Robin begs echoing. Starfire smiled at his voice. She turned to her family. "I have dreamed of the time when I would be reunited with you. But I haven't had the chance to live my life with Robin." Her parents smiled at her lovingly. "We understand. You need to return to those that love you. We will see you**_

 _ **Tears filled her eyes as she hugged her family. "I love you." She said happily. "And we love you sister." Starfire backed away. "I promise that I will save our planet. I will take it back from her and ensure peace as you did." They all nodded. "Goodbye, Koriand'r." said her parents and brother.**_

Starfire was shocked for the fifth time. Still no change. "That's it." Said Cyborg. Flash stopped running. Everyone sat at her body. They all bowed their heads. Suddenly Ravens head shot up. "I don't believe it." The others looked at her. "What Raven?" Asked Beast Boy.

She put her finger to her lips. "Listen." Robin closes eyes. He heard it. His eyes shot open. He could hear her heartbeat. He walked over to her and took her hand. "Her hand is getting warmer." They all walked closer to them. "Star? Can you hear me?" He asked gently. Her eyes fluttered open.

She looked straight at Robin. He hugged her. She cringed, Robin stopping as soon as he realized what he did. "I'm so sorry Star." She smiled warmly. "Don't be sorry Robin." Raven walked over and started to heal her. "Batman, Flash thank you." Flash smiled.

"Glad to help." Most of Starfire's minor injuries were healed. But her major ones still needed time to heal. "It's good to see you healing so well." Said Raven. Starfire smiled. "Well Flash and I have to return." Starfire nodded. "And Starfire?" She looked at Batman.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong about what I said. You and Robin need each other." Starfire smiled. "I forgive you." He nodded as he followed Flash. Starfire fell back asleep. Raven assured everyone she was recovering and her life was no longer in danger. "She's been sleeping for three days, that's a good sign her body is trying to recuperate." Said Raven.

Robin nodded. "And her injuries? No longer life threatening. If she didn't have healing abilities I would be worried." Robin nodded. Starfire opened her eyes on the fourth day. She looked over at Robin who was reading a book he looked over and smiled.

"Hey, did I wake you? She shook her head. He took her hand. Starfire reached with her other one as she peeled the mask from his face. "I have been without your eyes for too long." Robin leaned into her touch. "How I have missed you Amica mea."

Robin smiled. "I wanted to ask, what does that mean? It means emstrongmy love/strong/em in Latin. Raven is teaching me." Robin smiled. "Oh, I got these for you if you days ago." He reached behind him and handed her a vase of purple lilies. "How beautiful. Thank you Robin."

She smelled the bouquet of her favorite flower. "I love you Starfire." She looked in his eyes. "As I love you Robin." They kissed. So about Tamaran.." Robin held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, you just came back to life from being dead for three days. You haven't even recovered."

"But my people are suffering." He put his hand on her cheek. "And I understand that. But in your current state, you can't fight. You could be killed again. But my people - Can wait a few more days. God Star, for once think about yourself. Please get better."

"And when you are recovered we can all go to Tamaran. We'll get Blackfire off the throne, but you have to get better. Please Star, promise me you'll wait till you recover." She sighed. "I promise." Robin nodded. "Thank you." Starfire grabbed his hand. "Will you stay with me?" Robin nodded. "Always."

She moved over and he got in bed with her. She laid on his chest and they fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Cyborg came in. "How is she? She seems better. Cy? You will mention this to no one." Cyborg laughed. "We already know you're dating. So what's the big deal?"

"I don't mean about that. I mean about seeing me without my mask." Cyborg rolled his eyes, shook his head and walked out of the room. "Whatever you say man." Cyborg said with a laugh as he walked out. Robin look down at the sleeping alien girl in his arms and he kissed her forehead and hugged her to him.

Starfire opened her eyes and looked at Robin. "Can't sleep?" Robin chuckled. "I feel like this is a dream, a dream I don't want to wake up from because I hope this is real I hope you're _**real**_. Really here." Starfire took his face and put his ear right over her heart.

"You hear that Robin? That's my heartbeat. I'm _**real.**_ And I am here." Robin shut his eyes as he listened to his girlfriend's heartbeat, thanking God that he was able to spend another day with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

 _ **Still worth fighting for**_

Starfire's eyes fluttered open. "Good, you're awake." She looked up and smiled at her boyfriend. "What time is it? A little after 3 p.m." Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry Robin. You had to waste your day while I slept for 14 hours."

He shook his head. "Like I said before, nothing with you is a waste of time." Starfire smiled and kissed him. "So tell me, what happened on Tamaran." Robin breathed deeply. "After Blackfire killed you, she got Slade to call off his minions, then she banished us. She also stripped Galfore of his title and made him a slave. We left plan your funeral."

Starfire was shaking and anger. Robin could hear her heartbeat pick up and she started to feel warmer to the touch. "Easy Star, I didn't mean to make you mad." Starfire took a deep breath and she shook her head.

"I'm not mad at _**you**_ Robin. I'm angry for the pain that Komand'r has caused. She has done so much to everyone. And it has to stop." Starfire started to get up. "Star, what are you doing? You said that you were going to rest."

"I have to get back to Tamaran." He put a hand on her shoulder. "You are still in no condition to fight. Raven said you still had to rest a few days." She turned and looked at him. "And you give your wounds time to heal?"

"I can't waste time while my people are suffering. I have rested for 5 days. I have rested enough." Starfire got up and winced slightly. "Star, I understand that you are worried but you still have serious injuries."

She faced him. "These are mere scratches. My arm is no longer broken from my gauntlet. Cyborg said there isn't any permanent damage. Galfore, is in danger." She went to the bathroom and changed. She came out and reach for her arm band and touched her ribs.

"You need to relax." She shook her head. "Do you wish to come with me or will I be making the journey alone?" Robin looked at her with a frown. A few moments passed. "Give me a few minutes to change."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you." He nodded. After twenty minutes of convincing the others and healing session from Raven, they were ready to go. Cyborg flew the ship Robin and Starfire sat in the cabin.

Robin was nervous. He couldn't bear to see her die a second time. He looked over at her and he saw nothing but sheer determination in her eyes. She turned to face him. "Robin, I know that you are scared. But I swear that I will be victorious. I am ready. Please don't worry."

He chuckled hard. "Telling me not to worry about you is like telling me not to love you." Starfire giggled. "Robin I can do this. Believe in me. I believe in uou **_amica mea_**." Starfire smiled. They landed.

Starfire's heart ached at she saw. Every one of her people were in chains. Slade's soldiers were kicking and pushing them around. "Focus star. You have to focus on your battle. Your people believe in you."

She nodded. They opened the doors to the throne room. Galfore was chained to the throne. "I thought I ordered you banished, or Slade and the others were to kill you." Starfire walked from behind the others.

"Yeah and I guess you thought I was dead." Blackfire looked in shock and anger. "It can't be! I killed you! I threw you through window! I saw your dead body!" Starfire smiled. She took a few steps toward her.

"You dare to challenge me again?" She nodded. "I am not afraid of you. And I am not afraid to die. I am fighting in the name of our parents and brother." Blackfire got into a fighting stance. "I can see it in your eyes, you aren't fully healed. You're weak."

Starfire got into her stance. "Are we going to battle or just talk?" They charge at each other. Slade came at the Titans. "Finally I can kill you meddling kids once and for all!" Starfire struggled to block her sister's attacks. Her injuries were bothering her.

Blackfire shot a starbolt, missing her. "What do you think of _**my**_ Palace? This isn't _**your**_ Palace! You were never supposed to sit on that throne! But instead of accepting it, you had our family brutally murdered and your sister sold into slavery!"

Starfire jumped out of the way of a starbolt. She got Blackfire in the chest. "You killed our family because you couldn't have something! You didn't feel your father's blood spray on your face as he was killed in front of you!"

Starfire starbolts started to get bigger. Blackfire grabbed her by the ankle and and she flew quickly, throwing Starfire hard into the ground. The crack of her ribs was heard. "You're finished Koriand'r. Just accept it. You are too weak and injured."

She picked herself up gripping her now broken ribs. "You may think that I am weak. But I have strength. I promise mother, father, and Ryand'r that I would take Tamaran back just that promise gives me the strength to move my wounded body."

Starfire's eyes glowed. "I don't break my promises Komand'r." Starfire was glowing green. "I will win." Blackfire threw starbolt after starbolt at her sister. Slade and his soldiers were down. They looked over as the sisters fought.

Blackfire threw her sister through another window. Robin panicked when she didn't appear immediately. Starfire nailed Blackfire in the chest work am eyes beam. Blackfire faced the Titans. "Careful sister, your friends are in danger."

Starfire floated in front of her friends. "I told you before, I will die before you _**touch**_ them. Blackfire summoned one the size of a beach ball. It was swirling with lightning. Starfire summoned a normal one. The Titans panicked. Blackfire hurled at it Starfire. She flew toward it.

" _ **Starfire**_!" They all yelled.

 _ **'I will not die here. I have a future to look forward to with Robin and my friends. I will do what is best for Tamaran.'**_ She flew at the starbolt as it grew. It's surrounded her. Everyone looked in horror. Starfire closed her eyes and she broke free. She sent everyone flying.

She landed above Blackfire. Her eyes and whole body glowed green. "Komand'r of Tamaran, you have committed horrible crimes against your planet and family. You are sentenced to the Phantoms zone. You will never be seen again."

Blackfire looked at her sister in fear. Starfire sent one last starbolt at her sister. There was a blinding light. _**Starfire was floating. She opened her eyes and she saw the faces of her family. "Well done. We are so proud." Said her father. "Now awaken darling. Wake up to the people you hold dear." Said her mother.** _

"Star! Come on! Open your eyes!" Robin begged. She opened her eyes. "Robin. My friends." She winced as she tried to move. Cyborg put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy Star. You have three broken ribs." She nodded and laid her head on Robins chest. He kissed her head. "Good job Star. You did it babe. You did it."

 _ **I am so sorry for the delay. My Wi-Fi got shut off. Then I had severe writer's block. But leave me a review of you want. Thanks!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _ **Every dark night has its day**_

Starfire sat on the ship and looked at the window. She thought about the morning. Blackfire was dragged by her in chains to the Phantom Zone. Blackfire looked at her and anger. "I can't believe you are doing this to me. I am your _**sister**_."

Starfire turned and looked at her. "Yes you are my sister, you are my family. But so was Mother, Father, and Ryand'r. You showed them no mercy. You brutally murdered your family because they had something you wanted."

"You betrayed your people for a crown." Blackfire rolled her eyes. "You couldn't possibly understand. You were the favorite. Everything came to you so easily. You had abilities that I wasn't born with. You didn't have our parents turn their backs on you."

"They turned their backs on me because I was different. It took away my birthright and gave it to _**you**_ , because I couldn't do what other tamaraneans could." Starfire looked at her sister. "That doesn't excuse the fact that you had them killed."

Blackfire rolled her eyes. "If you're going to send me in there, get it over with." Starfire nodded. She flew her sister over to the opening to the void. Starfire looked at or sister. "I love you still sister." Blackfire scoffed.

"Please!" She wrenched the chains from her and she jumped into the void. "Face it sister, you only did this because you don't have the strength to kill me." She said in the void, her voice echoing. Starfire landed.

Robin walked over and wrapped his arms around her. _**'No sister. I am strong enough to let you live. I have the strength to forgive you.'**_ A week has passed since the Titans returned home. Galfore wished them the best as they boarded the ship.

Starfire fell asleep again. She had been exhausted from the battle. She had stayed in her room on bed rest. Robin stayed by your side. He slept in a chair as she rested in her bed. Her eyes fluttered open. Robin smile warmly. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I am doing well. I still feel a little worn out still." Robin kissed her head. "How long have I slept? About 4 days. Galfore said that your body needed time to heal and to let you rest." She nodded.

"What injuries still remain? You have three broken ribs along with other injuries. Even with your quick healing you are to stay here." Starfire sighed, and nodded. "I am sorry for everything Robin. I never intended to place you in the others in danger. None of you deserved it."

She looked down. "I'm not sorry." She picked her head up. "I am not sorry that we helped you. We all went there knowing the danger. You are family. We weren't going to risk losing you again. We lost you once, never again."

Starfire smiled. "So about this anniversary. What is it?" Robin smiled. "It's something a couple celebrates. It's the night they celebrate the first day of they got together. We will have been together for one year next month."

Her eyes widened. "Wow. I didn't realize we were together so long. It's wonderful." Robin nodded. "What would we do? We can do whatever you want. We could go to a nice restaurant, or a movie, or a nice walk. Whatever you want." Robin said with a smile.

"Perhaps you should plan the day." Robin nodded. There was a knock and Raven walked in. "Time for another healing session." The both nodded. "I will be outside." Raven put her hand to Starfire's ribs.

"How is that? It feels much better thank you friend Raven. I have to say, you were amazing in your battle with Blackfire. The way you broke through her starbolt was amazing, especially with these injuries."

Starfire looked at Raven. "I had to make sure that my friends were safe. You are my family, and when you mess with my family, I get the protective." Raven chuckled. "There." She took her hand from Starfire's side.

"Thank you friend Raven". She nodded. "You can come in now." said Raven as she walked out of a room. He nodded and walked back in. "Hey, all healed?" Starfire nodded. "Raven said I'm healing nicely."

Robin nodded. "Robin, will you lay down with me?" Robin smiled and nodded. "Sure wait one sec." He walked to his room, changed, and grab his laptop. He walked back. "Here, I brought my laptop so we can watch movies."

Starfire smile. "Oh wonderful." They got into the bed. Robin wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not hugging you too tightly am I?" Starfire shook her head. "No, it's perfect." Robin smiled. He buried his face into her hair.

They fell asleep in each other's arms watching movies. Robin smiled when he opened his eyes. Starfire's hand was resting on his chest and her fiery hair was sprawled across his chest. Robin gently ran his fingers through her hair.

His eyes rested on her arm. Raven did her best to heal her but it left a scar. The scar on her arm was from when her gauntlet was broken into her skin. He looked at her as she slept. ' _ **Starfire I have never met anyone tougher and stronger and yet sweet and loving is you. You're an amazing person. I'm proud to love you.'**_

She opened her eyes. "Morning. Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked. Robin shook his head with a smile. "I'm just thinking about how amazing you are." Starfire blushed. "I did have a question."

He looked at her. "What's up? Maybe we go for a walk? I have been stuck in the tower too long. And although I'm grateful for Flash's help, the energy is no longer enough. I need sunlight. Of course we can go out. You you just don't push yourself."

She nodded. "I promise." They got dressed and they headed out. Starfire shut her eyes as she felt the warm sun on her face. "How are you doing with everything? You have been through a lot the past few days."

"I am adjusting. There are things that I am struggling with. Blackfire being responsible for so much is still hard to wrap my head around. And yet despite it all she's done, I can't hate her. I love my sister still. I can't explain it." She said, looking at the ground.

"That's your compassion Star. And that's okay. She's your sister. It's only natural that you feel love for her." She picked up her head. "Sometimes I feel my compassion is what makes me weak." Robin took her hand.

"No, your compassion is what makes you _**you**_. If you didn't have your compassion than you would have abandoned Tamaran. And if you weren't _**you**_ , then you would have executed Blackfire. And forget the many times I screwed up and almost cost myself you. I love you for who you are."

"Compassion and your badassery included." Starfire smiled. "Thank you. Always." They walk to the tower hand and hand. "Thank you for today it helped me with what I was feeling. I really feel better."

Robin smiled and nodded. "And I'm always here for you whatever you need." Starfire smiled and nodded. They walked into the common room and join their friends for breakfast. Starfire laughed as Beast Boy and Cyborg fought about breakfast Robin put his arm around her shoulders. _**'This is how life should be.'**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _ **One step closer**_

 _ **Okay guys I'm trying a little Tamaranian. Let me know if its okay lol.**_

The night before Robin and Starfire's anniversary arrived. Robin was getting the last minute stuff done. He was excited for tomorrow. Starfire had a hard few months and she deserve this. "Robin?" He turned and looked at his princess.

"Hey Starfire. Just getting everything ready for tomorrow. It's going to be perfect. It's going to be everything you deserve." Starfire smiled. "Everything would be perfect just with you." She said sweetly.

Robin smiled. "Well I want tomorrow to be special. You deserve to be spoiled after everything you've been through princess." Starfire smile. "If you insist Mr. Grayson." She said with a smile. They kiss. "Would you like to hang out while I shower?"

Starfire nodded. "Sure." Robin kissed her again and headed in for a shower. Starfire laid on his bed, burying her face into his pillow. She inhaled his scent. It was a spice smell. She loved the smell of her boy wonder.

She looked at the ceiling with a smile. She didn't know what she did to deserve an amazing boyfriend like Robin. He trusted her and loved her with every ounce of his being. And she felt the same about him.

Finally after all the darkness and pain of their pasts, they both had a amazing life and love in their lives. She knew the future was uncertain, but with Robin she could do anything. Robin came in shirtless and black shorts.

Starfire smiled as she looked at her boyfriend's chest. She loved admiring his muscles. Robin smiled. "See something you like, princess?" Starfire blushed she locked eyes with him. He walked over to her and caught her lips with his.

Starfire laid back down, pulling him on top of her. His breath, hot on her face. She smiled. She reclaimed his lips and she ran her fingers through his ebony hair. He moaned into her mouth, putting one hand on one of her hips.

Starfire locked her ankles around his waist and pushed his lips harder to hers. He left her lips and started to nip at her neck. She moaned as his lips nipped and sucked at her neck. She grinded against him and moaned against her neck, sending chills up her spine.

"We should stop." He said breathlessly. She nodded. "Yes, we should." They kissed and Starfire laid her head on his chest. "Robin, I want you to know that when we decide to _**be**_ together, I will be ready. I don't want you to think you're pressuring me."

Robin nodded. "I never want you to think I'm forcing you into anything." She nodded. "I am safe with you Robin. I know you will never hurt me. And I understand the abuse I endured still worries you." He sucked in a breath. She sat up and looked at him.

"The abuse I endured four years ago is in the past. I had many years to get through it. Being with you doesn't bring it back." Robin nodded. She laid back on his chest and he kissed the top of her head. _ **'Starfire you are by far the strongest person I've ever met.'**_

He buried his face into her hair and closes eyes. Starfire's last fluttered open and she felt for Robin. The bed was empty. She sat up. "Robin?" She looked at his alarm clock and saw it was almost time for the sunrise. Starfire changed and headed to the roof.

There he was, standing on the edge of the tower, looking at the sky. "Good morning." She said cheerfully. Robin turned and smiled. "Good morning beautiful." He walked over and handed her a bouquet of white roses and purple lilies.

"Oh Robin, they are beautiful!" She said as she took in the sweet smell. "Happy anniversary babe." Starfire looked at him lovingly. "Happy anniversary W'luyd Ria." She said. He raised an eyebrow worth a smile.

"It's equivalent to _**my love**_ in your language." They kissed as the sun rose. They looked over as the risen sun shined on the water. "Today is going to be perfect for you. I figured we could spend the whole day doing what you want to do. Cyborg and the others have crime covered. I have dinner plans so make sure you dress up."

"Sounds perfect to me." Starfire kissed his cheek. "I just want to spend the day in the room." He nodded. They spent the day together in Robin's room watching movies. Starfire looked at her clock. "Robin, I think it's time for me to start getting ready." She said giving him a kiss.

"All right." Starfire headed to a room. Robin knocked on her door at 5 p.m. His jaw dropped when he saw her. Her hair was curled Loosely. She had a dark purple dress that went to her knees. And her makeup showed off her green eyes.

"Wow, you look amazing." She smiled as she smoothed her dress. "Thank you. You look very handsome." Robin was dressed in a black button-down shirt with a grey tie, black pants and black dress shoes. He offered her is arm.

She took it and they headed to the garage. He turned on the lights and there was his Shelby. Starfire looked at him with wide eyes. "You and I are going to Gotham for our anniversary." Robin opened the door and bowed. "Milady."

Starfire laughed. They made their way to Gotham. Robin opened her door and they made their way through the busy streets of Gotham. Robin walked her to a beautiful building. Starfire looked up Masa.

He walked in and he talked to the hose. "Grayson, table for two." The host nodded. "Welcome Mr. Grayson." Robin nodded with a smile, they sat down. "Richard, this is an amazing place." She said looking around.

"Yeah, but this is what you deserve so order whatever you want." She nodded. They ordered their food and they spent time just talking. Is this as fancy as Tamaran?" She giggled. "Yes maybe even more." Robin chuckled.

"Is this too much?" She shook her head. "This is perfect. I can't think of anything more perfect." Robin smiled." I'm glad." They finished their dinner and walked through the park hand in hand. "I never had this."

She looked at him. "What?" She asked. He looked at their hands. "This, a relationship. I was so hell-bent on avenging my parents, I never stopped to really have a life. I thought all I could be was a hero."

"And then you walked into my life, and showed me that I could be more." He looked into her green eyes. "And before I knew it, I was in love with you." She nodded. "I feel the same. I didn't know there was such a thing as kindness or happiness."

"I didn't know that I could do good for others. You showed me there was more to life than the darkness I was in. Robin smiled and kissed her in the moonlight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 ** _One step closer Part II_**

They continued through the park. Robin sat her on the bench. "I got you something for our anniversary." She smiled. "I got you something too." Robin reached into his pocket and handed her a black jewelry box. She took it with a smile and opened it.

"Oh Robin! It's beautiful!" she said Robin smiled. "I'm glad you like it. It has the same name as you. It's called a starfire." Starfire looked at admired the jewel on the chain. "It's beautiful. I love it."

She handed it to Robin, so he could clasp it around her neck. "I don't know if you would like this, but here." She handed him a box. He opened it. It was a dark green jewel. "Wow, this is awesome. Thank you." He said, admiring the jewel.

"I made it. It's the core of one of my starbolts. I was able to cool one enough to make that for you." His eyes widened as he looked at his girlfriend. He took the jewel out and saw that it was attached to a black chain.

He looked on the back and saw that there was an inscription. " ** _M'wrly D'jpth_**?" He asked, looking at her. She blushed. "Sorry, I wrote it in Tamaranian. It translates to **_my only love_** in your language." Robin kissed her.

"It's perfect. I love it." She smiled. "I am so glad. Doing the shopping for the boyfriend is quite harder on this planet than my own." Robin smiled and kissed her. "No matter what you got me, I would love it. Because it was from you."

Starfire smiled and leaned and kissed his sweetly. "I love you Starfire." He whispered into her ear. Starfire closed her eyes and smiled. "And I love you as well Robin." They kissed again. Starfire looked around.

"I never realized how beautiful Gotham really is." She said, still looking around. "Yeah, it has its charming moments. But it also has a dark side." Said Robin. Robin looked at her. "If there wasn't a dark side, then there wouldn't have been a reason for you to become the boy wonder."

"And then our team never would have been formed. We never would have been together." Robin nodded. "I agree. I am grateful we have a dark side in Jump City." They continued through the park. Starfire shivered slightly.

Robin put his jacket over her shoulders. She smiled as she took in Robin's spice scent. "Perhaps we should return to the tower?" asked Starfire. Robin nodded. "Yeah, let's go home babe." She nodded. They walked back to the car hand in hand.

Today had been perfect. Robin was grateful that he finally had everything that he needed and wanted. He had an amazing girlfriend, a great team, and a job he loves. He couldn't ask for more. They arrived home late.

The tower was dark, showing that the rest of the team was asleep. Starfire took Robin's hand and led him to her room. She shut the door. She walked over and kissed him. She ran her fingers through his hair. She ran her fingers from his hair to his shoulders, pushing the jacket from his shoulders. Robin unclipped her hair and it fell in loose ringlets. Her fingers trailed down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. Robin stopped and looked into her eyes. "Star, are you sure? I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do. I want to make sure that you're ready." He said, huskily.

She laid her head on his. "I'm sure. I want to be with you, M'wrly D'jpth. I trust you." Robin nodded, and leaned in, reclaiming her lips. His hand went to her zipper. Her dress slipped down her body. They broke apart and looked in each other's eyes.

Starfire looked down, and unbuttoned his pants, them sliding down his hips. Starfire laid on the bed, pulling Robin on top of her. She went to his neck, nipping at it. Robin moaned lowly. Robin ran his hands from her jaw and ran them down her body, them resting on her hips.

He slipped them over quickly, pulled her closer to him. His hand went up to her bra clasp, unhooking it in one fluid motion. "So beautiful." He said huskily. Starfire smiled as she allowed her bra to slip down her arms.

His hands went down to the waistband of her underwear. He looked into her beautiful green eyes. "I'm okay Richard. I swear to you." She slid his boxers off. Robin reclaimed her lips, and they became one. Robin woke up the next morning spooning his beautiful girlfriend, her sweet strawberry scented hair surrounded him.

Starfire smiled as she felt her boyfriend wake up. She turned over to look into his blue pools. "Morning, M'wrly D'jpth." She said with a sweet smile. "Morning baby. How are you this morning?" he asked with a smile.

"Perfect. I am perfect. Last night was perfect. Nothing in the world can spoil this right now." Robin smiled and kissed her. "Are you hungry? I think that Cyborg is making breakfast." she nodded. "Yes, let's go and break the fast."

Robin laughed. They walked into the kitchen hand in hand. "You guys came in late last night." Said Cyborg with a smile. Robin glared at him while Starfire blushed. They all ate and talked. "Any trouble last night?" asked Robin.

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Said Cyborg. They finished breakfast. Cyborg went to go and work on his car. Beast Boy headed to the common room to play a game. Raven went to meditate. Starfire faced Robin.

"Want to go and train a little?" he nodded. They went outside to the arena. Starfire took her bo staff out and Robin took his escrima sticks, spinning them in his hands. They sparred. She swept her staff under his legs, tripping him.

He fell on his back. He jumped back up. They battled, their weapons clanging off one another. Starfire blocked his escrima sticks with her staff. She turned quickly and went to hit Robin with the staff. She was blocked.

She blocked his kick with her staff. She pushed him away from her. He did a backflip in midair and landed. "I'm still amazed at your fighting style." She smiled.

"Well, my parents sent me to Okarra when I was four in earth years to learn to fight. I picked up a little in the four years I was there." Robin nodded. "Rob!" They turned to look over at Cyborg. "What's up?" he asked as they headed over to him. "You're needed in the common room. You have a visitor." Starfire looked at Robin who shrugged. They walked to the room and they stood in shock at who was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" asked Robin. "I need your help. Some kind of alien race has come and attacked Gotham. Batman was injured but after getting patched up he went back out and now we can't get in contact with him."

"Even Alfred is worried. Please I need your help Robin." Said Batgirl. Robin crossed his arms. "Do you want just my help?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Or can you accept the help of a **_alien_**?" asked Starfire. "I could use anyone's help."

Robin looked at Starfire and looked at Batgirl. "Okay, fine. Looks like we're going to Gotham." Beast Boy jumped up and down. "Sweet! We can finally see Gotham. And meet the big bad bat himself." Said Beast Boy. They all looked at him with annoyance. "Okay Titans, let's move out. We're going to Gotham." Said Robin.

 ** _I am so sorry for the delay, it has been a very, very chaotic month. But I'm getting better. Thank you for not abandoning the story. Leave me a review and let me know what you think! Thank you guys! UsagiEvans1996_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

 _ **Your Betrayal**_

 _ **(A/N: All the speech that is bold is Robin and Starfire speaking Tamaranian. I wanted to give it a try because I thought it was cute.)**_

Cyborg, and Beast Boy loaded the ship. Robin looked for Starfire and he finally found her on the roof. __"Hey, we are getting ready to leave. Are you okay?" Starfire sighed and looked at Robin. "Honestly, I don't know."

"There is something that I don't like about this attack. It feels like the girl of bats isn't telling us everything. And it makes me uneasy." Robin put a hand on her shoulder. "We have to go, it's Bruce. I can't just turn my back on him."

Starfire nodded. "I understand that Robin, but there is something about this that feels false. Like we aren't getting the whole truth." Robin shook his head. "Babs is a lot of things, but she wouldn't lie about something like this, not with Bruce's life in jeopardy. You just gotta trust me."

Starfire faced him. _**"I love you."**_ She said in her language. She had been teaching him her language for weeks now. _**"And I love you. Come on, let's go."**_ He said in Tamaranian. She nodded. Robin nodded and walked ot the stairwell.

' _ **It's not you that I do not trust, it's her.'**_ Thought Starfire. Starfire sighed and headed to the ship. "Come on, let's get going" said Robin. The others nodded. Robin looked at Batgirl. "Are you ready?" She nodded.

"I'm scared Dick. This isn't like Bruce at all. I can't help but worry." He put a gloved hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him." She sighed and nodded. Batgirl joined them on the ship and they headed back to Gotham.

Starfire couldn't shake the feeling of dread in her stomach. She couldn't shake the feeling that Batgirl was keeping a secret from the rest of the titans. But she knew that Robin wouldn't think of it because it was his guardian as risk right now. Starfire sighed deeply.

"Are you alright Starfire? I can sense your uneasiness from all the way over here." Said Raven. Starfire faked a smile. "Yeah, just a little nervous friend Raven. I promise you I am the okay." Raven nodded. "As long as your sure." She said lowly.

They arrived on the outskirts of the town. There was smoke and fire all over the place. "This is horrible." Said Robin. Suddenly the ship was shot down. "We're gonna crash hard!" yelled Cyborg. Starfire quickly flew over to him.

"Open the hatch, we have to get out of here before we crash." Said Robin. Cyborg nodded. The hatch was open. Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl, and grabbed Cyborg. Raven flew out. Starfire grabbed Robin's hand.

"Help!" yelled Batgirl. Starfire gasped and flew at her, grabbing her hand. The ship crashed, creating a tower of black smoke. "Is everyone okay?" asked Robin as they all landed. "Yeah, we are fine." Said Beast Boy. "Where the hell did that attack come from?" asked Cyborg. Starfire looked at her friends. "I will fly up and see if I can see any of the aliens that are threatening here." Robin nodded. "Be careful." She nodded. She flew up straight. She looked around the burning city and she spotted some aliens running through the smoke.

She flew down and she gasped, and her blood ran cold as she saw who was standing there. "Koriand'r of Tamaran." The alien spit out. Starfire felt herself descend as fear overtook her happy thoughts. She landed, and she looked at the alien.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice shaky. "I came looking for you. That girl really did hold her end of the bargain. Perhaps not all humans are stupid and untrusting." She said with a cruel smile. Starfire looked at her with confusion. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

She snapped her finger and Batman was dropped on the ground. Starfire shut her eyes and concentrated. _**'Raven, if you can hear me please come to where I am. I found Batman, but that's not all that I found.'**_ Raven gasped. "Robin."

They all turned and looked at her. "We have a problem. Starfire needs our help. She just talked to me telepathically." Robin nodded. "Titans, go!" They all flew over to where Starfire was. "Batman!" yelled Batgirl.

The woman looked at Batgirl with a smile. "Well done human. You kept up your half of the bargain." Robin looked at Batgirl. "What the hell is she talking about? Who is she?" demanded Robin. "My name is Akeldama. I am the wife of the late Skotadius." She said with a cruel smile.

Robin's heart skipped a beat. "I came here in search of the Tamaranian girl who is responsible for the death of my late husband. I came across that human girl and she said she knew who and where she was. We made a deal."

"It was one Tamaranian Princess for the release of the Batman. That was the deal. Well come on human, get your little friend. You held up your end of the bargain. Now take him and get out of here." Batgirl bowed her head.

Robin glared at her. "You sold her out! You sold her out! That's why you didn't have a problem with her helping!" yelled robin. "I'm sorry Robin!" cried Batgirl. "I didn't know what else to do!"

"Robin, it's alright." They all turned and faced Starfire. "I killed her husband. I need to go with her." Robin's heart stopped. "Starfire! Don't do this!" yelled Cyborg. Starfire faced her friends.

"If me leaving saves this city and saves the Batman, how can I not?" Robin walked closer to them. "Because you belong with us." Akeldama shot a beam, it striking Robin in the shoulder. He screamed out in pain. "Robin!"

She grabbed Starfire as she tried to run to him. "Anyone who keeps me from taking her is going to be struck down. I will kill you all without even blinking." Robin stood up, the shoulder of his uniform burned from the blast.

"You aren't taking her _**anywhere**_. She stays here where she belongs." He seethed. Akeldama laughed. "You are a stupid human. Don't make me kill you too." She raised her weapon.

"NO!" yelled Starfire. She lowered it and looked at Starfire. Robin stared at Starfire. "I will go with you. I will. I will go with you and no one else has to get hurt. Please just don't hurt them." She begged. Akeldama looked at her.

"You are smarter than I thought you were, Troq." Starfire bowed her head. She looked at Robin. _**"Don't worry M'wrly D'jpth. It won't be forever. I love you. Goodbye for now."**_ She said. Akeldama slapped her to the ground, unconscious.

Everyone flinched as she hit the ground. Robin shook his head. "Please don't do this. Don't take her from me. From us." He begged. Akeldama laughed. "She killed my husband. She has to face the consequences.

"We will leave your planet. But if you come after her. I will come back with my whole army and you know of our reputation from your little Troq here. We will destroy not only this pathetic little city, but we will annihilate the _**whole**_ planet." She looked at one of her guards. "Get the prisoner and put her on the ship. We are going to leave." They all nodded, and they headed back the ship. The ship took off. Batman groaned, and he sat up, rubbing his sore head. Robin walked over silently and helped up Batman. "What the hell happened?" he asked, rubbing his head. Robin looked up and glared menacingly at Batgirl. "A lot." He said seething. Batgirl dropped her head.

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter I will try to update another one this week. I will try. Leave a review and let me know what you think! Bye guys!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _ **I won't soar, I won't climb**_

"How the hell could you do this!? What the hell were you thinking!? We trusted you and you handed her over like she was nothing!" yelled robin as he paced the Batcave. Batgirl looked at the floor in shame.

The rest of the titans stood there, glaring at the young girl. "She was our teammate! An ally! And you just turned her over to the enemy!? That's why you didn't have a problem with her coming to her! She was your bargaining chip!"

Batgirl bowed her head further. Batgirl raised her head. "I didn't know what else to do. I needed to help Bruce. They said they were looking for her and I knew where she was."

Robin was seething. "You handed her over to one of the most dangerous alien races in the world! You just signed her death sentence!" He screamed at her. "Dick, enough." Said Batman, as Alfred tended to his wounds.

He turned to look at Batman. "What do you expect me to do Bruce!? She handed her on a silver platter! You guys don't understand what those aliens will do to her!" Batman stood up and walked over to his former partner.

"Barbara didn't know what else to do. And besides she's more equipped to deal with these invaders." Robin glared at him. "Just because she's an alien too!? Did it ever occur to you that these aliens are a danger to her as well!?" Batman sighed.

"Look, she was wanted by this race for committing a crime. Maybe she should have gone back to them. This isn't my area of expertise." He said calmly. Robin was shaking with anger. "You don't know what she went through with them! And how _**dare**_ you blame Starfire for any of this!" He started to storm out of the cave.

"Where are you going?" asked Batman. "I'm going to go and get my teammate. And bring her home where she belongs." The titans followed closely behind him. "You can't go against them without back up. You are going to wind up getting killed." Said Batman.

Robin stopped and looked at him and Batgirl. "I don't want your help. I don't trust _**either**_ one of you. I don't trust that you will have my back in the field. I need to be in the field with people that I know have my back. I don't trust either of you."

"We didn't do anything to make you not trust us! Yes, I panicked but I have never given you a reason to not trust me in the past. Neither has Bruce." Robin gritted his teeth. "You handed her over to the ones that have tried to _**kill**_ her and almost succeeded. And Bruce went behind my back and convinced her to go back to her planet."

Batgirl took a step forward. "Do you think that Starfire belongs here? She is not from this world! She is an alien! And she has brought so much danger to not only your team, but to your city. Maybe it is better that she has returned to space."

Robin stormed out of the cave, not saying a word. The titans looked at Batgirl. "You act like Starfire is such a bad person. Yeah, she has brought her captors to Earth, but she isn't the only one that has brought enemies into our back yard. Believe me there are worse things that have happened to this team and to our city. Maybe you should learn about the hell that others have gone through or experienced and then pass judgement." Said Raven.

Robin walked through the streets of Gotham. "What's the plan Rob?" asked Cyborg. Robin sighed. "See if you can locate Starfire through her communicator. We have to hope that they haven't left Earth yet." Cyborg nodded.

Blood covered the floor of a steel cell. Chains hung from the ceiling. There laid Starfire, laying in her own blood on her side. Bruised. Bloody. Broken. Bruises covered every inch of skin from the constant beatings that she took. A bruise swelled her eyes shut. Chains were locked on her wrists.

She whimpered in her sleep. She had never felt so injured in so long. She had hoped that this was behind her. That this pain was no more in her life. "Robin." She whimpered in her sleep. "Okay, Starfire still has her communicator on her. They are still here in Gotham." Said Cyborg.

Robin nodded. "Let's get her out of there before she gets killed." He said, walking toward the direction that Cyborg pointed. The door boomed open. Starfire picked her broken body and she sat up, looking at Akeldama.

"How are you feeling little Troq? Any pain?" she asked with a cruel smile. "Why are we still here on Earth?" she asked, her voice barely there. "Well, I made a decision. Why should I just punish you? Your little friends are responsible for my husband's demise just as much as you are. I need to kill them all first. Then I'll kill you. Then his death will be avenged."

Starfire sat up on her knees. "You can't do this! They are innocent! They had nothing to do with it!" She yelled. Akeldama smiled and looed at her. "Killing them is really me killing you. They are your family. They are the only thing that you fight for. I saw your reaction when I shot that boy. You looked terrified. You love that pathetic human."

Starfire shook her head. "Please, don't do this. I will take any punishment that you want. You can do whatever you want to me. But don't hurt them! Please!" she begged. Akeldama laughed. "Don't worry, right after I kill them, you will be a treat for my soldiers. Just like you were all those years ago." Starfire felt bile raise in her throat.

"You are going to stay here in this cell while I destroy everything you love." She walked away. Starfire pulled against the chains. "Please! Don't do this! You can't! They are innocent! _**PLEASE**_!" Starfire yelled as she tried to get free.

Robin and the others stopped as the ship landed. "What the hell is this?" asked Raven. "They can't just be releasing Starfire to us, can they?" asked Beast Boy. The door opened and armor clad gordanians came out. "Nope, didn't think so." He said.

"Titans of Earth, you are charged with the murder of Skotadius. By decree of Lady Akeldama you are hereby sentenced to death." Robin took his bo staff out. "Where is Starfire?" asked Robin, venom lacing his voice.

"Oh, the Troq?" asked Akeldama, walking out of the ship. "She's a little out of commission right now. She couldn't fight even if she wanted to. She's too broken." She said with a cruel smile. "Now come, I want to hurry out and kill you, so my soldiers can celebrate." Robin knew what she meant by celebrate. He wasn't going to let his love go through that hell again. He aimed his staff at her.

"Bring it." Akeldama smiled. "Kill them." The gordanians ran at them. Cyborg shot at them. Raven trapped them in her magic. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla to throw them, a ram to ram them, along with other animals.

Robin used every weapon that he had on these enemies. He needed to get to Starfire. "Star! Can you hear me!?" he yelled as he got closer to the ship. "She can't hear you. She's so close to death, I wouldn't be surprised if she's even registered your voice."

"Starfire! Come back to me! Stay with me!" he yelled. Starfire laid on the floor, blood flowing from a head wound. Akeldama had hit her in the head before she attacked the Titans. "Come on Star! Come back to me!" Robin begged. The Gordanians overpowered them all. They were all forced to their knees.

Robin fought against the gordanians as he was restrained. Akeldama smiled and she nodded to the guard. He walked back to the ship and came back, dragging a very bloody and bruised Starfire. He threw her onto the ground. Robin struggled more as he tried to get to her.

Akeldama kneeled onto her knees and she grabbed Robin's chin, causing him to look at her. "You really love this piece of garbage, don't you? You love this thing. This Troq that killed my husband because he wanted was rightfully his."

Robin wrenched his chin from her hand, her claws cutting his face. "Starfire is no one's property. She is a living breathing person. She is property of no one!" he spit out. She smiled. "Well, I have changed my mind, I want her to witness as I kill each one of you. Starting with you, boy."

A guard picked up Starfire and slapped her hard across the face. Her eyes fluttered open slightly. "Starfire! Thank god." Starfire looked over at her captured friends. She struggled to free herself. "Please, don't do this! Leave them be!" she begged.

Akeldama took a sword out and she aimed it at Robin's heart. "Time for you to die." She said with an evil smile. "No!" yelled Starfire. The other Titans struggled to free themselves. Akeldama raised her hand. The sword pierced through Robin's chest. Robin cried out in pain.

He fell back. Starfire looked in shock as her boyfriend fell to the ground. " _ **NOOOOOOO!**_ " Yelled Starfire, her body becoming encompassed in green energy. The whole ground started to shake as the Tamaranian girl stayed enveloped in green energy.

Akeldama looked at her with a smile. "Oh, is the Troq angry because I killed your little pet? What a shame." Tears fell from her glowing green eyes. _**"AAAAGGGHHH!"**_ She yelled, green energy blowing all the gordanians away. Starfire faced Akeldama she flew at full force, taking Akeldama in the sky, flying away from everyone.

Cyborg raced over to Robin. "Oh god, come on Rob, you have to stay with us." They heard someone land. They turned around, weapons aimed. It was Batman and Batgirl. Batman raced over to Robin. "What happened!" He yelled. "That alien that you gave Starfire to, came after us to kill us. And he killed Robin first, so Starfire would feel pain."

Batman kneeled in front of Robin and pulled his uniform back. "Smart kid." He said. They all looked down and saw a Kevlar vest across his chest. "The Kevlar held, but it probably just knocked the wind out of him. He will still be bruised."

"So, he's alive?" asked Beast Boy. Batman nodded. "Yeah, he's fine." He reached into his belt and took out a smelling salt. He took it and put in under Robin's nose. Robin woke up and sat up. He looked at Batman.

"What are you doing here? Isn't this not your area of expertise? It's aliens." He sneered. Batman sighed. "Perhaps I am too judgmental. We have quite a few people that are aliens that fight for good." Robin nodded.

Cyborg helped him up. "What the hell happened here? Where's Starfire?" asked Robin. Suddenly there was a giant explosion. They ran over and there in the park was a giant crater. Above the crater was Starfire, still enveloped in the energy.

"Oh no, her powers are out of control." Said Robin. "She went into that state after you died. It's like her anger took over." Said Cyborg. Robin nodded. "Her powers are connected to her emotions. We have to calm her down before she does something she regrets." They all nodded.

"Starfire!" She focused on a bloody Akeldama. "Starfire! You must calm down! Please. Just calm down." Said Raven. She shook her head. "No, she killed Robin. She killed the man I love, and she deserves to die."

She lowered, and she landed to the ground. She grabbed Akeldama. "I told you that you could do whatever to me." Punch. "I told you that your soldiers could have me. I told you that you could punish me any way you wanted." Punch.

"I told you that you kill me anyway that you wanted. But no you had to go and kill the man that I love! An innocent! He had so much more to offer this world!" Another punch. "And then you were going to kill my friends! The only family that I know!" Another punch.

She went to punch again, and Raven jumped in front of her. "This isn't you! You are not a killer! You are not one that kills your enemies." Starfire struggled against Raven's magic. "I killed Skotadius. I am a killer. After all I am nothing but an alien. A _**Troq**_."

Raven shook her head. "Yes, you did kill Skotadius. But you killed him in self-defense. He had done so much to you. But killing your enemies is not the answer." Starfire struggled still. "I don't have anything else to live for."

"There are so many people, heroes included that think that I don't belong here. Maybe they are right. Maybe I don't belong here. But at least this monster won't be around to hurt or kill anyone else." Raven shook her head.

"Starfire, don't do this." She strained at Starfire's strength. "I have noting more to live for." She said, tears falling from her eyes. "Yes, you do. You have the team, the city." Starfire turned quickly, and she spotted Robin.

"And you have me. You have so many things to fight for, now don't do this. Be stronger and let your enemy live." Starfire looked down at Akeldama, blood flowing from her nose. She looked at Raven and she dropped Akeldama.

The green energy dissipated. She turned to look at Robin. She could feel her wounds that she was ignoring, and she took a limped step. Robin rushed over to her. He hugged her and sat her down gently as she dropped.

She put her hand on his face. "You're alive. You're here. Is this a dream?" Robin shook his head. "No, I really am here Star, I'm here." Starfire's eyes closed slowly. "I love you." She whispered as her world went black.

 _ **Hey guys! I am sorry about the long wait. I had super bad writer's block and long working days. Well leave me a review and let me know what you guys think. I hope the wait was worth this chapter.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _ **I won't choose my happiness over your life**_

Starfire opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the medical bay and she was hooked up to an EKG. She could hear her heartbeat in the silent room. She looked over and saw that Robin was sleeping in a chair, next to her bed, holding her hand. She smiled as she saw her boyfriend sitting there, breathing evenly. Snoring lowly.

She frowned as she thought about what had happened, or almost happened. Robin was killed. She had to watch her boyfriend almost die. She remembered the pain and worry and heartbreak that she felt as she watched him hit the ground.

She could feel something break inside of her as she watched him hit the ground. The pain and shock on her friend's faces. The anger that she felt. The anger that she allowed to fill her up as she battled for revenge.

She could still hear his body fall on the ground in her mind. It plagued her dreams. It gave her nightmares every time she closed her eyes. It showed her that she was no match for her enemies when it came to her family. Her boyfriend.

It broke her heart to think that she couldn't protect those she loved. It was nine years ago all over again. It was the same thing. She was powerless to protect those she loved. To protect her family. And she couldn't bear that to happen. Not again. The words of Batman echoed in her ear. She wasn't safe for him. Being with him wasn't safe for her team.

She could allow her love for Robin put his life in danger. She couldn't let herself be the cause of his death and the death of her friends. She couldn't be responsible for their deaths too. She _**couldn't**_ fail to protect this family too.

Robin shifted in the chair. His eyes opened, and he looked over at her. He jumped up and squeezed her hand. Starfire smiled slightly looking at her boyfriend. "Hey, how are you feeling? You've been in and out of sleep for four days. You seemed in pain, so Cyborg gave you a sedative to help you rest."

Starfire nodded. "I am alright. Just a little sore. But other than that, I'm fine." She looked at her hands, as they played with a thread on her blanket. "Starfire, do you want to talk about what happened?" She shook her head. "No. I don't. I just want to move on."

Robin sighed. "Batgirl betrayed you. I understand that you are upset. I know I am." Starfire looked at him. "I have forgiven her." She said, lowly. Robin looked at her. "I never will. She handed you over like you were nothing. She betrayed _**your**_ trust. My trust. I can _**never**_ forgive or trust her again. She has broken that."

Starfire shrugged. "It's done." She said. Robin looked at her. "Starfire, what is wrong? You aren't acting like yourself. I have never seen you like this. You almost seem _**broken**_." Starfire looked at Robin. "I just didn't have the best experience on that ship. It brought back many memories for me. I don't really want to talk about it."

Robin sighed and looked at her. "Starfire, there is something else bothering you. Something that you aren't telling me. It's not like you to keep secrets." She looked at Robin. "I know that Bruce doesn't approve of me. I know that Batgirl doesn't either. I know there are a lot of people that don't approve of aliens on the planet."

Starfire shrugged, fighting tears. "But they are right. I am an _**alien**_. I _**don't**_ belong here. This isn't my home." Robin felt a twist in his heart. His hand closed on hers. "This _**is**_ where you belong. This is your home." Starfire looked at him. "I agree with what they said. And I meant what I said when I was battling Akeldama."

Robin looked at her in confusion. "I am _**nothing**_ without you. Without you I have nothing t live for." Robin hugged her to him, being mindful of her injuries. He put his finger under her chin to make her look at him.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully Kori. You are something. You are a survivor. A hero. You _**are something.**_ " Starfire looked at him, with a painful look. "I disagree. Without you, I feel out of place. I feel like I don't belong."

Robin kissed the top of her head. "You are home. You belong." Starfire looked up into his blue pools. "Robin, without you, I would leave. I wouldn't be a Titan anymore." Robin shook his head. "You can't leave. If something happens to me, they would need a leader to lead them."

Starfire shook her head. "I wouldn't lead the team. It would always be your team. I am not fit to lead _**your**_ team. Never have. Never will." Robin shook his head. "Where is all of this coming from? It's almost like your spirit is broken. What happened to you Star?"

"This isn't the Starfire that I know and love. What did they do to you? I have never seen you like this." Starfire shot up, the I.V's being ripped from her hand. "You were killed Robin! A weapon was aimed at your chest and if you weren't smart then you would have been dead!"

"I see your body hitting the ground every time I close my eyes! When I saw you fall, something snapped inside me. I let my Tamaranian side come out. I let the warrior side of me come out and I fought with everything I had because I thought that the love of my life was killed!"

"I have been told my countless people, allies and enemies alike that I _**can't**_ protect those I love. And they are right. Four days ago, proved that to me." Robin stood up and looked at her. "And I will not be responsible for the death of you and our team. I won't."

Robin picked his head up and looked at her. "Okay, so what are you saying?" Tears filled her eyes as she looked at Robin.

"I'm done. Robin, we're done. And I quit." She turned her back and walked out of the medical bay. Robin stood there in shock. He watched her walk away, tears filling his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _ **Family's all we got**_

 _ **Vi, Thanks for the amazing reviews that you have left for me. It makes me happy that you are still enjoying this story! Please enjoy this new chapter!**_

Robin stood there in shock as Starfire walked away from him. Starfire headed straight to her room and started to pack her room. Robin followed her. "So you're just going to just leave? You won't even talk about this?" he asked. Starfire continued to pack. "There is nothing to talk about. I quit. End of story." Robin shook his head.

"No, it isn't end of story. What made you come up with this suddenly? Were you thinking about it when we started to date? After we decided to sleep together? Were you thinking about it then?" Starfire shook her head.

"No, I didn't. When we started to date and the night that we spent together was amazing. But this my decision now. You have to respect it. Please. I don't want to do this anymore. I _**can't**_. I am leaving in the morning."

Robin walked up to her. "Then you can at least tell the team. They deserve at least that." Starfire sighed and nodded. "Call a meeting. I will tell them right now." Robin nodded. They all met up in the common room.

Starfire took in a deep breath and walked in front of her friends. "Friends, I have news. I have decided to return to Tamaran, permanently. I have decided to quit the Titans as well. I am leaving in the morning. It had been an honor fighting alongside you." She walked out of the room.

All the Titans looked at Robin in confusion and shock. "What the hell is she talking about? Going back to Tamaran. What about you guys?" asked Cyborg. Robin stayed silent and walked out of the room, without a word.

"So not only did she quit the team, she also broke up with Robin?" asked Beast Boy, confused. "There has to be an explanation for this. Starfire wouldn't just decide to quit the team and break up with Robin. She loves him too much for this. There has to be something that convinced Starfire that she needed to do this." said Cyborg.

"Do you think that Batman said anything to her again?" asked Beast Boy. Cyborg shook his head. "He wasn't even near her before we left. And she was unconscious when we brought her back from battle."

They looked at Raven. She raised an eyebrow. "What?" They walked up to her. "Can you go into her mind and maybe figure out why she's leaving? Maybe the reason _**why**_ she is leaving?" said Cyborg. Raven shook her head.

"I'm not going to invade her mind because she broke up with Robin and she wants to return to her planet. It's not my place to enter her mind without her permission. We just have to accept the fact that Starfire will no longer be our teammate." said Raven.

"What are we going to do without her? She's a part of our team, our family." said Beast Boy. "The team won't be able to replace her, but we can't make decisions for her. It has to be her choice whether she wants to go home or stay here." said Raven.

" _ **This**_ is her home! _**This**_ is where she belongs!" yelled Beast Boy. Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder. "Raven is right, we have to give her the choice. There will always be a place here for her, but if she wants to return to her planet, then who are we to tell what to do." said Cyborg.

Beast Boy sighed and bowed his head. Raven and Cyborg remained silent as the three of them stood in silence. Starfire continued to pack her room. Her hand closed around a picture of her whole team. It was a picture of them at the pizza parlor. They were all happy. Even Raven was cracking a little smile.

Starfire's eyes stung from her tears. She knew in her head that she needed to return to her planet to keep her family safe. But with every thing that she packed, her heart broke more. But this was her burden. She had to bear this burden herself. SHe was on her own, she had battles she had to fight on her own.

She had to protect the only ones that she loves. She couldn't bring them any more danger than she already had. She also knew that there were some of their allies that didn't care for her. She remembered what Batman told her. That she was a danger. And what Barbara said to her. That she was a burden. She put Robin and his team in danger. She was nothing but a distraction.

Starfire sighed and she pulled the chain from her neck, resting the jewel in her hand. She smiled as she ran her finger across the stone. She wanted to stay with Robin. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

She wanted to eventually marry him and have kids with him. But she needed to go where she belonged. Starfire laid on the bed, clutching her necklace to her chest, and her picture sitting on the bed. Sobs shook her.

Robin just sat in his dark room. He was sitting in the corner, his mask laying on the ground. Robin was angry. He was hurt. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his days with Starfire. He wanted to wake up next to her every morning.

He wanted to hold her in his arms every night. He wanted to fight by her side every day. He wanted to be with her. She was the one. Robin got up and walked through the quiet tower. He walked to her room and knocked on the door.

Starfire walked over and opened the door. "What can I do for you, Robin?" Robin felt anger rise in him. "You can explain why you're doing this. There has got to be a reason why you are suddenly pulling away from me. We were fine before we went to Gotham. Now what the hell happened?"

Starfire sighed. "I don't want to talk about it, Robin. Please respect my choice." Robin turned to look at her. "No! I won't accept it! There is a reason for this and you need to tell me what it is. Just talk to me. I just want you to let me in. Is it something Bruce or Barbara said? Is it because I almost died?"

Starfire flinched. "It is, isn't it?" Starfire looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Robin, please leave." She said, her voice shaky. He shook his head. "No, I want to know. I won't leave here until you tell me why you are leaving."

Starfire shook her head. "I want to leave. I don't have to give you a reason." Robin scoffed. "You're running. Every time something happens that you don't like, you just leave. You run away from your problems instead of facing them."

Starfire shook her head. "You don't know what you're saying." Robin nodded. "Yeah, I do. You are running away like a coward! You run away from relationships, from problems. You don't want to fight for something you want! You just pack your bags and run away. Just like when Bruce told you I was in danger."

"You just packed your bags and you ran back to Tamaran." Robin shook his head. "You didn't even fight for us. You didn't fight for me. You just left me. You ran." Starfire shook her head. "Stop." said Starfire. "Why won't you just admit that you're scared!?"

Starfire turned her head to stare at Robin. "Alright, fine! I'm scared! I'm scared that you are going to be taken from me! I'm scared that our team is going to be taken from me! I'm scared that I won't be powerful or strong enough to protect those I love! I'm scared to admit that I failed!" She yelled.

Robin stood there in shock. "Are you happy now!?" She yelled, bumping his shoulder with hers, and stormed out of her room.

 _ **Hey, guys! I apologize for the lack of updating by you. But I am off for the next few days, so I am going to write a few more chapters for this Fic. I already have ideas for the next chapters and the ending of this fic. I also was wondering if maybe you guys would want me to either end their adventure with this Fic, or if you guys would like me to put another installment. Please let me know what you guys would like! Thanks! UsagiEvans1996**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _ **Goodbye is a horrible word**_

Robin stood there in shock. He had never seen Starfire lose it like that. She was always in control of her emotions, no matter what she was feeling. He turned and walked after her. He looked at her as she stood in the common room, staring at the city.

He walked over to her. "Starfire, please don't go. No one wants you to go. You belong _**here**_. You belong to this team. We need you. It wasn't right for me to push you. But I just wanted to understand why you wanted to suddenly leave us."

Starfire looks at Robin. "You need to understand Robin. I have seen things that _**no one**_ should have to see. I saw my parents and brother get brutally murdered before my eyes. I was assaulted and tortured for years, my sister tried to kill me on more than one occasion."

"I had to watch my friends and family fight for me and with me to keep me alive. I have seen my friends almost die. I have been traded more times than I can count. I am not liked by many. Many people that _**you**_ fight alongside. I am just done. I don't want to fight to be here anymore. I think it is time for me to return home. To _**my**_ planet. Where _**I**_ was born."

Robin sighed deeply and looked at her. "I know that you have been through hell and back. And I know that you have experienced things no one can imagine. I know that you have had so much ripped from you. But you have to _**believe**_ that you have friends that love you and need you. That are willing to fight for you."

Starfire looked at him. "That is the problem. I don't want them to fight for me. I don't want them to die for me. I want to be able to sleep at night, not thinking that I almost or did cause their deaths. Robin, seeing that blade enter your chest, even though you were protected, it made me think of Mother, Father, and Ryand'r. It brought it all back."

"It showed me what Blackfire and everyone else has been saying." she said, her voice breaking. She looked down as she sniffled. She looked back up at Robin.

"Everyone that we have fought, everyone that has haunted my past, they have all said that I can't protect who is mine. Who I care for. And they are right. Blackfire has hurt you more than once. Akeldama basically killed you."

"Name one time that I have actually saved one of you? Name one time that I haven't put the team in danger."

"Well, there was the time when you went to the future with Warp and you brought the team back together after we split up." Starfire and Robin turned to Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy.

"And there was the time that you saved Robin from Slade, many times over. You helped Raven adjust to being a part of the team." said Cyborg. Raven nodded. "Yeah, you made me feel normal. You made me feel like a part of the team. You and I both weren't from this planet. You made me feel like I could really have comrades that I can trust."

"You helped when Terra betrayed us. When we lost her. You were by my side to help me get through it." said Beast Boy. She turned her head and looked at Robin. "You saved me not a year ago from Blackfire. You took that starbolt that was meant for me. You died from it. You died fighting for your planet and its people." Starfire looked at her friends.

"You are a _**hero**_ Starfire. No matter where you go. But you have to stop fearing that you are the cause of the trouble. That is what it means to be a hero." said Cyborg. "We are heroes and we are going to be in danger. You are acting like you are the only one who has caused problems." said Raven.

"I literally let the end of the world happen when my father was released," said Raven. "This is where you belong Starfire. You belong here with all of the misfits. You belong on this team because you are a hero." said Robin.

"We love you Starfire." said Cyborg. She looked at all of her friends. "You are our family. And we want our family to be whole." said Beast Boy. Starfire looked at her friends and she started to cry. She turned and she hugged Robin tightly.

"We are here Starfire. Always." he said in her hair. Everyone joined in the hug. They all separated. Starfire wiped her eyes. "Okay, I won't leave. I'll stay here. Because this is where I belong." she said with a small smile.

"Want some help unpacking?" asked Robin. Starfire nodded. "If you want." Robin took her hand and they headed to the room. "You spied on what they were talking about didn't you?" asked Cyborg, looking at Raven.

She looked at him. "I may have felt the fear and pain that she was feeling and wanted to let you guys know what she was feeling. I may have glanced at her thoughts to try and help." Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at her.

"What? She's my best friend. She belongs here." Raven said with a slight smile. Starfire and Robin unpacked the room. Starfire stopped and looked at Robin. He was unpacking a box. He stopped and looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Starfire sat on her bed. "I'm trying to be. You guys are all right. We are heroes. We are always going to be in danger in a way. I think it's time for me to be ready to let my past go. As much as my past shaped me into the person, it also haunted me. It stopped me from doing a lot. I want to stop living in fear. I am going to embrace the kind of hero I want to be."

Robin looked at her. "You aren't still leaving the titans are you?" She shook her head. "No, but I am done being the old Starfire. I am ready to be the Tamaranian Princess that I was born to be. I am ready to be the warrior and hero that everyone says I can be. I am ready to stop living in fear. I am ready to be _**me**_."

Robin smiled and nodded. "Me too." Starfire looked at him. "I am done not being the hero I can really be. I am done living in the shadow of my mentor. I am ready to grow up and be the hero that I _**can**_ be." Starfire raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying, Robin?" He looked at her. "I think it's time to tell the team who I really am and," He looked at her. "And quit being Robin."


End file.
